60 SHADES OF GUREN
by Amika Shindo
Summary: Gak pande buat summary, langsung aja dehh!
1. Chapter 1

**60 SHADES OF GUREN**

 **DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO KAGAMI TAKAYA**

 **STORY IS MINE**

 **WARNINGS: TYPO(S), OOC, ALUR BERANTAKAN, ABAL, YAOI, GAJE AND OTHERS.**

(ps : Disini ceritanya Shinya itu anak dari bangsawan Hiragi, tapi yahh dia ga nganggap dirinya itu bangsawan kok, Shinya iitu rendah diri+rendah hati. Dia nganggap dirinya itu orang biasa. Shinya juga tetap anak angkat di cerita ini. Di cerita ini, Shinya itu kayak ga dipeduliin gitu sama keluarganya. Dan satu lagi! Disini pacarnya Shinya itu Mito~)

(pss : Mahiru masih hidup dan disini dia masih jadi pacar Guren)

 **Inspired by : 50 Shades Of Grey**

 **…**

 **STOOOP!**

 **SAYA PENGANUT DLDR!**

 **(DON'T LIKE DON'T READ~)**

 **.**

 **.**

Black Shades Company. Perusahaan yang selama ini diincar para angkatan kerja agar dapat bekerja disana. Untuk bisa bekerja disana, jalannya tidaklah mudah, karena perusahaan itu mengharuskan pegawainya untuk 'Good Looking'.

Belum lagi mata kalian harus terbiasa dengan semua benda berwarna hitam, abu-abu, dan putih.

"Hei, kau yakin aku masuk ke perusahaan aneh itu, Goshi?" Tanya Shinya dengan wajah tak yakin pada sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Tentu saja yakin." Goshi memperhatikan Shinya dari atas sampai bawah, setelah selesai membantu Shinya bersiap.

"Tapi kau tau sendiri lah, aku belum lulus dari universitas!" Balas Shinya.

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba kan?" Sahut Goshi.

"Kau tau persyaratannya kan, Goshi?" Tanya Shinya dengan wajah polos.

Shinya dapat melihat Goshi mengangguk mantap

"Walaupun Shinya- _sama_ belum lulus universitas, Shinya _-sama_ kan 'Good Looking'." Cengir Goshi.

"Tenang saja, aku yakin 100% Shinya _-sama_ diterima." Lanjut Goshi sambil menyentuh bahu Shinya.

"Kenapa kau seyakin itu?" Tanya Shinya.

"Karena Shinya- _sama_ itu sahabatku yang paling sempurna, Shinya- _sama_ pintar dalam akademik, cepat bergaul dengan siapa saja dan masih banyak lagi." Jawab Goshi.

 _"_ _Dan untuk saat ini anda sangat polos."_ Lanjut Goshi dalam hati.

"Ahaha~ _Arigatou_ , Goshi." Shinya tersenyum tipis pada sahabatnya yang satu ini.

Goshi adalah sahabat terbaik yang Shinya miliki. Ia yang memberi tahu bahwa BSC sedang mencari pengganti salah satu orang istimewa dengan jabatan sebagai…mungkin bisa di bilang seperti tangan kanan atau orang kepercayaan.

Orang kepercayaan sang piminan yang lama mengundurkan diri karena katanya ia tidak tahan diperlakukan sangat dingin oleh sang pimpinan. Alasan yang tidak masuk akal sekali bagi Shinya.

"Sudahlah, jangan gugup begitu. Shinya _-sama_ pasti bisa, seandainya tidak pun juga tidak masalah, kan masih banyak kesempatan kerja di perusahaan yang lain." Goshi melempar senyuman tipis pada Shinya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu sangat ingin aku masuk perusahaan itu, Goshi?" Shinya melirik Goshi dengan ekor matanya.

"Karena aku ingin Shinya- _sama_ -" Ucapan Goshi terpotong.

'Is it too late now to sorry. Cause I'm missing more than just your body.'

Ponsel Goshi berbunyi. Segera saja dia mengangkat telpon itu tanpa perlu melihat nomor pemanggil.(Asikk nada deringnya Goshi itu lhoo)

"Apalagi, Mito- _chan_? Kau sudah menelponku berkali-kali dari kemarin."

'Kenapa sih kau ingin sekali Shinya masuk BSC? Kau sendiri kan tau kalau masuk kesana itu cukup sulit. BSC itu benar-benar ketat, Goshi' Jawab Mito.

Goshi tersenyum miring tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Mito. Ia langsung memutuskan panggilan.

"Shinya- _sama,_ ayo kita berangkat!" Seru Goshi. Dapat ia lihat wajah sahabatnya itu semakin gugup dan mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya.

- **60 SHADES OF GUREN** **-**

 **"** **Gugup, Shinya-** ** _sama_** **?" Tanya Goshi. Saat ini mereka sudah sampai di BSC.**

 **"** **Tentu saja,** ** _baka!_** **" Jawab Shinya.**

 **"** **Hehe, Shinya-** ** _sama_** **pasti bisa! Begini saja, jika yang mewawancarai anda wanita, anggap saja dia itu Mito -** ** _chan._** **Sementara jika yang mewawancarai anda laki-laki, anggap saja itu aku. Jadi anda tidak akan gugup lagi kan?" Cengir Goshi.**

Shinya mengangguk meski terlihat ragu-ragu. Goshi yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Maaf, apa anda yang bersama Hiragi Shinya?"

Tiba-tiba saja seorang wanita menghampiri mereka dan tiba-tiba juga rasa gugup Shinya semakin bertambah.

"Y-ya, saya sendiri." Jawab Shinya.

Wanita itu tersenyum, "Mari ikuti saya, anda sudah ditunggu oleh yang lain."

"Eh? Yang lain?" Shinya agak bingung ketika wanita tadi berkata 'yang lain'.

"Ya. Karena pelamar yang datang tepat waktu hari ini hanyalah 3 orang dan anda adalah salah satunya." Jawab wanita tadi.

"Ha? Bukannya kemarin jumlah pelamarnya ada tujuh pu—" Ucapan Shinya langsung dipotong.

"BSC tidak memberikan toleransi pada pelamar yang datang terlambat. Sekarang, lebih baik anda ikut dengan saya." Balas wanita tadi.

Shinya mengangguk lalu menatap Goshi. Goshi menyemangatinya dengan acungan jempol, lalu perlahan-lahan berjalan mundur. Ia akan menunggu di luar, karena dia juga sudah tidak ada kepentingan disini.

"Mari, Shinya _-san._ " Ucap wanita tadi setengah menarik tangan Shinya menuju lift.

 **-60 SHADES OF GUREN-**

 _"_ _Wow~"_ Batin Shinya setelah keluar dari lift.

Bayangkan saja, lift yang amat mahal. Dindingnya terbuat dari cermin yang dibentuk sedemikian rupa. Dan berbeda dengan lift yang biasanya, lantai lift dilapisi karpet berbulu berwarna hitam dengan sebuah gambar mawar merah ditenganya.

"Silahkan masuk, Shinya- _san._ Yang lainnya sudah menunggu anda." Sahut wanita tadi.

Shinya bahkan tidak sadar bahwa wanita tadi sudah kembali. Tadi, wanita itu memasuki sebuah ruangan. Ah satu lagi, saat ini mereka sedang berada dilantai paling atas, yaitu lantai 60.

Sepertinya ruangan yang ada di depannya ini…tunggu dulu! Ini ruangan sang pimpinan!

 _"_ _HAH?! Jadi yang mewawancara langsung pimpinan?!"_ Jerit Shinya dalam hati.

"Shinya- _san?_ " Panggil wanita tadi.

"Y-ya?" Jawab Shinya.

"Semoga berhasil." Balas wanita tadi sambil tersenyum.

Dan wanita itu kembali masuk kedalam lift, meninggalkan Shinya dalam kegugupan besarnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Shinya memasuki ruangan itu. Ruangan itu sangat besar, bahkan lebih besar dari kamarnya di apartemen miliknya. Semua furniture-nya berwarna abu-abu dan putih. Sementara dindingnya di car hitam.

Ada 2 pria lain yang tengah duduk di sebuah sofa putih. Mereka tak segugup Shinya dan sepertinya mereka lebih tua dari Shinya.

Tidak terlihat sang pimpinan di dalam ruangan. Shinya berjalan kearah sofa dan ikut duduk. Saat ini keadaan sangat hening, kecuali detak jantungnya yang terdengar sampai ke telinga. Shinya kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya dan itu seperti sudah jadi kebiasaan baginya.

"Maaf." Seseorang keluar dari pintu di dalam ruangan dan sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa itu sang pimpinan.

"Jadi.. apa bisa kita mulai?" Lanjutnya.

"Kalau begitu..anda lebih dulu." Ucap suara berat itu.

"Selanjutnya yang di sebelahnya." Ucap sang pimpinan lagi.

Shinya yakin yang dimaksud adalah pria disebelahnya.

"Lalu anda." Sambung sang pimpinan.

Shinya hanya mengangguk kecil sambil menoleh kearah sang pimpinan.

 _"_ _Ini akan jadi menit yang panjang.."_ Keluh Shinya dalam hati.

 **-60 SHADES OF GUREN-**

2 pria tadi sudah keluar. Salah satunya sempat berteriak marah kearah sang pimpinan, karena ia tidak diterima oleh pria itu.

Sekarang giliran Shinya bertatapan langsung dengan sang pimpinan. Mereka hanya berdua di dalam ruangan sebesar ini. Tangan Shinya sudah sangat dingin kali ini.

"Shinya?" Panggil sang pimpinan.

"Y-ya…" Shinya menggantungkan kalimatnya. Matanya melirik sebuah nama yang terpampang di sebuah tanda nama(sumpah author ga tau apa namanya) yang berada di atas meja. Lebih tepatnya nama sang pimpinan.

"Guren.. _-sama?_ " Jawab Shinya.

Di hadapannya ada berkas mengenai data dirinya. Shinya yang sedari tadi gugup memilih untuk menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kau belum lulus universitas ya?" Tanya sang pimpinan yang diketahui bernama Guren.

"Ngg.. ya, tapi tahun ini sepertinya akan segera lulus." Jawab Shinya sambil bersusah payah menelan ludahnya.

"Alasan melamar disini?" Tanya Guren lagi sambil menatap Shinya intens.

"A-aa, itu.." Shinya menggigit bibirnya lebih keras dan ia hampir saja mengaduh sakit.

"Apa kau serius untuk bekerja disini?" Guren memasang ekspresi datarnya.

"Saya memiliki 1001 alasan." Jawab Shinya yang tiba-tiba gugupnya hilang ditelan angin.

 _"_ _Hee~ dia pintar juga"_ Batin Guren sambil tersenyum miring.

"Baiklah, lain kali akan kutagih apa saja 1001 alasan itu." Guren menatap Shinya.

"Maksud anda 'lain kali'?" Shinya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Sepertinya aku memang membutuhkanmu untuk jadi orang kepercayaanku." Jawab Guren.

Shinya tersenyum. Senyuman manis tapi sangat polos dan ntah kenapa Guren suka dengan senyuman itu.

"Ah, satu lagi." Ucap Guren.

"Eh?" Shinya memasang ekspresi herannya.

"Nama lengkapmu…." Guren menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Hiragi Shinya." Jawab Shinya.

Guren cukup terkejut mendengar jawaban Shinya. Hanya saja dia mampu mengendalikan ekspresinya.

"Hiragi?" Tanya Guren.

Shinya yang ditanya hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Hoo~ jarang-jarang aku bisa bertemu bangsawan dari keluarga Hiragi." Celetuk Guren.

"A-ahaha~ Saya tidak pernah menganggap diri sendiri sebagai bangsawan." Shinya memasang cengirannya.

"Dan sudah pasti kau juga mengenal Mahiru kan?" Tanya Guren(terus-terusan).

"Eh? Y-ya, dia salah satu saudari saya. Anda mengenalnya?" Jawab sekaligus Tanya Shinya.

"Ya..begitulah." Jawab Guren sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Shinya.

"Kau boleh keluar sekarang dan mulai bekerja besok pagi. Dan jangan panggil aku tuan, atau yang lainnya. Cukup panggil aku Guren. " Ucap Guren sambil melempar senyum yang..dingin?

 **-60 SHADES OF GUREN-**

Ichinose Guren. Akhirnya Shinya tau namanya. Pria yang dingin, jarang tersenyum dan sangat to the point. Ia juga selalu mengenakan jas hitam dimana pun ia berada. Tidak lupa selalu ada setangkai mawar merah, entah itu disaku jasnya, genggamannya atau saku celananya. Tapi agak aneh kan pria yang dingin selalu membawa mawar kemana-mana, tapi memang begitulah seorang Ichinose Guren. Sisi pertama yang diketahui Shinya tentang Guren adalah dingin, sulit ditebak, aneh dan misterius.

"Pria yang misterius." Gumam Shinya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam lift sambil mengambil ponselnya dari saku celananya.

Tidak lama ponselnya langsung bergetar, ada pesan masuk. Isi pesan itu kira-kira begini.

Unknown Number :

'Shinya, kuucapkan selamat. Besok, kau bisa langsung masuk ke ruanganku untuk menaruh semua barang-barangmu. Kau pasti tau siapa aku.'

Shinya reflek menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi. Dan ponsel itu begetar lagi dan masih dari nomor yang sama.

Unknown Number :

'Jangan terlalu sering menggigit bibirmu di depanku. Karena kau tau? Itu membuatku sulit bernafas setiap kali aku melihatmu dan tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya'

Muncul rona tipis di pipi Shinya setelah selesai membaca pesan barusan.

TING! (Bener ga?)

Pintu lift pun terbuka. Betapa terkejutnya Shinya ketika melihat pria berjas hitam tadi melangkah masuk. Ia tersenyum sedikit…nakal?

Shinya yang tadinya akan keluar mengurungkan niatnya untuk melangkahkan kakinya. Shinya masih memasang ekspresi terkejutnya tadi.

"Hm? Jangan terkejut seperti itu." Ucap Guren kalem.

Dan ini benar-benar parah! Shinya merasakan jantungnya bedegup semakin kencang dan reflek menggigit bibirnya lagi.

"Shinya..jangan sering menggigit bibirmu di depanku atau…" Guren menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"A-atau?" Tanya Shinya yang agak gugup.

Guren mendekatkan wajahnya kearah telinga Shinya dan menjawab pertanyaan Shinya tadi.

"Atau aku sendiri yang akan menggigitnya." Bisik Guren dengan suara berat dan hembusan nafas yang hangat dan singkat.

 **-60 SHADES OF GUREN-**

" _Okaeri~_ Shinya!" Sahut seorang wanita berambut merah ketika Shinya membuka pintu apartemennya.

Shinya tidak perlu terkejut mendengar suara nan manis itu. Ia juga tidak perlu marah pada wanita yang datang ke apartemennya tanpa izin. Shinya paling tidak bisa marah padanya, lagipula Shinya cukup senang(Mohon digaris bawahai kata'CUKUP') dengan kehadiran wanita tersebut.

" _Tadaima,_ Mito." Ucap Shinya sambil tersenyum.

Mito langsung memeluk kekasihnya dan Shinya hanya mengelus rambut merah panjang milik kekasihnya itu.

"Hoo~ _Okaeri,_ Shinya- _sama!_ " Teriak Goshi dari dapur Shinya.

Mito melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menatap Shinya.

"Kau lelah?" Tanya Mito.

"Lumayan." Jawab Shinya.

"Ah iya! Jadi bagaimana? Kau diterima?" Mito kelihatan sangat senang.

"Aku diterima!" Ucap Shinya sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah kuduga~" Balas Goshi yang entah kapan sudah berada di belakang Mito.

"Kami kesini untuk merayakan keberhasilanmu. Aku sudah memasak beberapa makanan untuk kita bertiga." Sahut Mito yang kemudian pergi ke dapur.

"Ayo kita ke ruang tamu, Shinya- _sama!_ " Goshi menarik Shinya ke ruang tamu dan mereka duduk di sofa milik Shinya sambil menunggu Mito.

Tak lama kemudian Mito datang membawa makanan. Dan jadilah mereka pesta kecil-kecilan di apartemen Shinya.

"Jangan tidur terlalu malam. Besok kau harus bekerja, nanti kau bisa kesiangan." Ucap Mito.

"Iya, aku tau." Balas Shinya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Yah, ini sudah tengah malam, Mito dan Goshi harus segera pulang, belum lagi mereka besok punya acara masing-masing.

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi ya! Sampai jumpa besok, Shinya!" Pamit Mito sambil melambaikan tangannya dan kemudian masuk kedalam mobil Goshi.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Shinya- _sama!_ " Teriak Goshi dari dalam mobil.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" Jawab Shinya. Kemudian dia masuk kedalam apartemennya ketika melihat mobil Goshi sudah pergi.

Shinya mengunci pintu dan berjalan ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai atas. Dia mau istirahat, belum lagi besok dia harus bekerja.

Dan disinilah Shinya, dia berada di kamarnya dan sedang mengganti bajunya dengan baju tidur. Selesai mengganti bajunya Shinya langsung naik ke atas kasurnya dan menyelimuti dirinya. Tak perlu waktu lama, Shinya sudah tidur dengan nyenyak.

 **-60 SHADES OF GUREN-**

Hari pertama Shinya di BSC. Ia memilih mengenakan kemeja hitam berlengan panjang dan celana panjang hitam. Hanya saja ia mengenakan sepatu putih dan jam tangan silver pemberian adiknya. Meski begitu, tetap saja pakaiannya terlihat gelap. Dalam satu tarikan nafas, Shinya membuka pintu ruangan Guren.

Dan lagi-lagi matanya harus terbiasa dengan dinding berwarna hitam dan jendela yang sangat besar di ujung ruangan. Sayangnya semua terlihat kosong. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Guren sudah datang.

Shinya menatap meja yang terletak tidak jauh dari meja Guren. Itu sudah pasti mejanya, karena kemarin tidak ada apapun disana. Shinya menarik kursinya dan duduk.

TING!

Shinya tersentak ketika mendengar bunyi barusan. Ia menatap sekelilingnya, tetapi tidak bisa menyimpulkan darimana datangnya bunyi tadi. Hingga akhirnya pintu yang kemarin ia yakini toilet pun terbuka. Sosok jas hitam datang dengan membawa bunga mawar.

Shinya berdiri dan sedikit membungkuk ketika melihat pimpinannya itu mendekati mejanya.

" _Ohayou…_ " Shinya bingung harus memanggilnya apa.

" _Ohayou…_ Guren. Cukup Guren." Balasnya.

"Guren.." Ucap Shinya pelan, tapi masih bisa di dengar Guren.

"Kedengaran lebih baik, Shinya." Sahut Guren disertai senyuman miring, namun wajahnya terlihat pucat.

"Selamat bekerja." Tambahnya sambil meletakkan mawar tadi di dalam vas yang berada di sudut meja Shinya.

Setelah Guren duduk di kursinya sendiri dan mulai focus pada layar komuternya, Shinya baru bisa bernafas lega. Ia menatap mawar di vas mejanya.

Sebenarnya apa yang special dari mawar sehingga Guren selalu membawanya? Apa juga yang special dari warna hitam yang mendominasi kantor ini?

 _"_ _Eh? Ngomong-ngomong tadi Guren keluar dari toilet ya? Kenapa bunyinya TING? Mirip bunyi lift. Eh? Jangan-jangan itu bukan toilet."_ Batin Shinya.

"Akhh!"

Shinya tersentak ketika mendengar Guren berteriak. Mau tidak mau ia segera berlari ke arah meja pria itu.

"Guren? Ada apa?" Tanya Shinya.

"T-tangan ku.." Guren memegangi sekitar pergelangan tangannya yang tertutupi oleh jas.

" _Etto.._ bolehkah?" Tanya Shinya sambil mencoba menyentuhnya meski ragu. Apalagi wajah Guren sudah benar-benar pucat dan kesakitan.

"T-tapi jangan beritahu siapapun." Jawab Guren cepat.

Shinya mengangguk pelan dan menarik lembut pergelangan tangan Guren ke arahnya. Ia menggulung lengan jas pria itu perlahan-lahan sampai sebatas siku. Dan… sesuatu cukup mengerikan terlihat begitu saja. Guren memang benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak.

"Awww" Guren mulai meringis, belum lagi darah mulai menetes dari pergelangan tangannya.

Shinya tidak menyangka dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia melihat sejumlah luka kering dan lebih banyak yang baru. Seperti luka irisan pisau yang disengaja dan cukup dalam. Shinya tidak tau apa yang dilakukan Guren terhadap tangannya sendiri sehingga begitu parahnya.

Banyak goresan yang dihasilkan pisau tajam di pergelangan tangan Guren. Terlihat masih baru dan mulai meneteskan darah lagi. Dan ada 2 goresan panjang yang melintang dari pergelangan tangan hingga ke dekat siku.

Shinya mengelus punggung tangan Guren. Jujur saja, Shinya tidak tahan melihat orang di dekatnya terluka.

"Guren…tenanglah, jangan panik. Akan kupanggilkan dokter." Ucap Shinya.

"Jangan!" Teriak Guren sebelum Shinya mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"T-tapi…" Balas Shinya. Jujur ia panik tapi dia berusaha untuk mengendalikan kepanikannya.

"Jangan! Kumohon jangan…" Ucap Guren pelan.

"Hh, kalau begitu akan kubantu mengobatinya." Ucap Shinya mantap.

"Pasti sulitkan jika mengobatinya sendiri? Tunggu disini sebentar, akan kuambilkan obat-obatnya." Shinya tersenyum tipis sebelum keluar ruangan.

 _"_ _Eh? Dia bersungguh-sungguh ingin mengobati luka-lukaku?Padahal kami baru saling mengenal, tapi kenapa dia…"_ Batin Guren.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Guren pada ruangan yang kosong, karena Shinya sudah pergi.

" _Arigatou.."_ Ucap Guren ketika Shinya selesai membalut lukanya dengan plaster dan perban.

"Maaf jika aku merepotkanmu." Tambah Guren.

" _Douite…_ " Balas Shinya.

"Jangan menyakiti diri sendiri lagi." Sambung Shinya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Guren terkekeh pelan, karena baru kali ini ada yang peduli padanya. Sungguh dia tidak habis pikir dengan Shinya.

 _"_ _Eh?"_ Shinya merasakan pipinya menghangat tanpa sebab. Ia tidak ingin Guren melihatnya, maka ia segera membereskan kotak obat-obatan yang tadi ia bawa(kotak P3K lohh). Sekarang hatinya cukup lega, karena Guren tidak lagi terlihat kesakitan. Hanya ringisan kecil saja saat ini.

Shinya senang bisa membantu Guren. Ia senang melihat rasa sakit di wajah pria itu sudah memudar.

"Sekali lagi _arigatou_ , Shinya." Gumam Guren dan Shinya bisa mendengar itu.

Shinya mengangguk dan segera berdiri dari sofa. Sudah 1 jam lamanya dia mengobati luka Guren dan sekarang dia harus kembali bekerja. Dia pun tersenyum dan kembali ke meja kerjanya. Untuk kotak obat itu bisa dikembalikannya saat jam istirahat nanti.

"Hei, Shinya.." Panggil Guren.

"Ya?" Jawab Shinya ketika merasa namanya dipanggil.

"Ah..itu…sepertinya..tidak jadi." Jujur ya, Guren gugup untuk mengatakannya.

Guren sebenarnya ingin mengajak Shinya untuk makan siang bersamanya, tapi dia terlalu…ah tidak perlu di ahas sepertinya.

Shinya hanya terkekeh pelan ketika melihat ekspresi atasannya ini. Dia tau kalau Guren ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi sepertinya tidak jadi. Sebenarnya, dari cerita yang Shinya tau, Guren bukanlah pria yang nyaman diajak berbicara dan berteman. Semua orang tau kalau Guren itu 'Freak'(maksudnya kayak orang breng*ek, baj*ngan, sialan juga bisa), tapi berada di dekat Shinya membuat Guren merasa lebih baik. Semua orang hanya tau Guren di luar, tapi tidak dengan Shinya.

"Dan kalau boleh kutau, apa alasanmu menolongku?" Tanya Guren.

"Pasti sakit kan melihat orang di sekitar kita terluka?" Jawab Shinya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Guren mengangguk mengerti dan tatapannya berubah datar lagi. Wajahnya pun begitu. Di saat Guren berjalan kembali ke mejanya, Shinya menatap punggung pria itu.

"Karena apapun yang terluka di dalam, butuh sesuatu yang tepat untuk memulihkannya." Gumam Shinya.

Guren tidak perlu menoleh kearah Shinya, ia tidak ingin pria itu tau kalau ia mendengar perkataannya barusan, tapi ia malah tersenyum. Tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. Karena berkat dirinya yang terluka, ia jadi memiliki orang yang bersedia mengobatinya. Terutama hatinya, karena di bagian itulah semua kerusakan pada dirinya berawal.

Hati adalah sesuatu yang kecil. Namun saat dia rusak dan terluka, seluruh tubuh pun akan merasakan hal yang sama. Begitulah prinsip seorang Ichinose Guren, pria yang sudah hancur, rusak dan tidak dipedulikan.

 **-60 SHADES OF GUREN-**

Guren baru saja menyelesaikan rancangan pembangunan cabang baru kantornya. Ia baru saja keluar dari ruang rapat dan Shinya berjalan tak jauh dibelakangnya.

Mereka pun kembali ke ruangan 'mereka'. Guren duduk di sofanya, sementara Shinya kembali duduk di kursinya. Manik ungu milik pria itu tak berhenti menatapnya, membuat Shinya agak risih. Ia pun berpura-pura fokus pada layar komputernya, tapi ia tidak bisa.

Lagipula siapa yang bisa fokus jika dirinya ditatap terus dan di ruangan itu hanya ada mereka berdua?

"Shinya." Guren memecah keheningan yang melanda.

"I-iya?" Ntah kenapa tiba-tiba dia jadi gugup.

"Apa kau ada acara setelah ini?" Guren menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Eh? Sepertinya tidak ada." Jawab Shinya.

"Kau mau menemaniku…" Guren menggantungkan ucapannya.

Shinya hanya menunggu Guren untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Makan malam?" Lanjut Guren.

"A-ah, tidak perlu repot-" Ucapan Shinya dipotong.

"Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasihku." Guren masih menatap Shinya.

"Ta-tapi-" Ucapan Shinya dipotong lagi.

"Mungkin kalau kau tidak mengobatiku kemarin, aku sudah mati, Shinya." Sambung Guren.

"Tidak apa-" Ucapan Shinya dipotong terus-terusan.

"Aku janji tidak akan lama, Shinya. Hanya makan malam." Suara Guren makin terdengar meyakinkan.

Saat ini Shinya sedang menggerutu dalam hatinya. Sekarang ia tau sisi kedua Guren, ternyata pria itu adalah tipe orang yang suka memotong pembicaraaan. Sekalipun Shinya berusaha menolak ajakan Guren, tetap saja pria itu akan memotong penolakannya.

"Jadi… aku masih menunggu jawabanmu, Shinya." Guren masih terus-terusan menatap Shinya.

Shinya mengangguk meski ragu. Di satu sisi, ia tidak bisa menolaknya karena takut Guren akan marah. Bagaimana jika sisi lain Guren adalah pemarah? Dan disisi lain ia tidak bisa menolak karena ia tau bahwa pria itu…terluka. Guren sendirian dan tidak dipedulikan. Begitulah menurut Shinya.

Guren tersenyum tipis dan bangkit dari sofanya kemudian berjalan mendekati Shinya.

"Atau mungkin kau sudah memiliki kekasih? Karena itu kau dari tadi menolak." Ucap Guren.

"I-iya, tapi—" Hanya itu yang dapat Shinya katakana sebelum akhirnya Guren berdiri dihadapannya dan berbisik.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Bisik Guren.

'APA?! SHINYA _-SAMA_ SERIUS?!'

Shinya langsung menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga ketika Goshi berteriak di seberang telpon sana. Shinya kembali mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga ketika Goshi sudah berhenti berteriak.

"Iya, aku serius. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Shinya.

'ANDA HARUS IKUT, SHINYA - _SAMA_!' Saran Goshi dengan penuh penekanan disetiap katanya.

"Apa alasanmu berkata begitu?" Taya Shinya lagi.

'Anda juga harus bisa membuat dia tidak merasa kesepian lagi. Mungkin saja penghasilan anda—" Ucapan Goshi dipotong.

"Tidak, Goshi. Kau tau sendiri kan aku bukan tipe orang seperti itu. Penghasilanku berasal dari pekerjaanku, bukan karena aku bisa membuat dia merasa tidak kesepian kan?" Sambung Shinya. Ingin sekali rasanya dia menjitak kepala sahabatnya yang satu ini.

'Tapi, Shinya- _sama_ … Anda sendiri kan yang bilang kalau Guren adalah orang yang kelihatannya kesepian. Lalu kenapa anda tidak mencoba membuatnya tidak kesepian lagi? Kalau bukan anda, siapa lagi yang bisa menghilangkan kesepiannya?' Ucap Goshi panjang x lebar.

"Goshi." Sahut Shinya.

'Yang jelas anda harus pergi bersamanya, Shinya- _sama!_ Jika anda tidak mau, kalau begitu sampai disini saja persahabatan kita, Shinya- _sama._ ' Jelas Goshi.

"Hah?! Oi! Tunggu—" Perkataan Shinya langsung terpotong.

TUUT TUUT

Yah, Goshi mematikan panggilan secara sepihak. Saat ini Shinya sangat ingin menarik rambut Goshi, sayang Goshi sedang tidak ada di sampingnya. Shinya memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku celananya. Kemudian keluar dari toilet(Iya, Shinya itu emang lagi di toilet, tapi Cuma mau nelpon doang kok) dan di depan pintu sudah berdiri wanita yang waktu itu di jumpainya.

" _Yukimi..Shigure._ " Batin Shinya saat melihat _Name Tag_ wanita tersebut.

"Shinya- _san,_ anda sudah di tunggu Guren- _sama_ diluar." Ucap Shigure.

"Eh?" Shinya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Guren- _sama_ sudah menunggu anda di mobilnya dan sekarang Guren- _sama_ sudah berada diluar." Jelas Shigure.

"Ah..baiklah." Jawab Shinya.

"Ayo, saya antarkan ke depan. Saya juga ada perlu sebentar dengan Guren- _sama_." Balas Shigure yang berjalan lebih dahulu.

Shinya hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Shigure di belakang.

Tak lama, mereka sudah sampai di luar gedung dan bisa dilihat mobil Guren sudah terparkir di depan pintu masuk gedung.

"Anda bisa langsung masuk kedalam mobil." Ucap Shigure.

Shinya kembali mengangguk dan sesuai ucapan Shigure, dia masuk ke dalam mobil Guren dan duduk di samping Guren(maksudnya Shinya duduk di kursi di samping pengemudi, secara Guren yang nyetir mobil). Shinya melirik Guren yang sedang memainkan ponselnya.

TOK TOK

Shigure mengetuk kaca mobil Guren dan Guren memberhentikan aktivitas pada ponselnya kemudian menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya.

"Hm?" Tanya Guren.

"Ini, Sesuai permintaan anda, Guren _-sama_." Shigure memberikan sebuah kotak pada Guren. Kalau dilihat-lihat kotak itu seukuran kotak cincin.

"Kerja bagus, Shigure." Balas Guren sambil mengambil kotak tadi dan menyimpannya.

"Hati-hati dijalan, Guren- _sama_ , Shinya- _san_." Ucap Shigure sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hn." Sahut Guren kemudian menaikkan kaca jendelanya agar tertutup dan langsung menjalankan mobilnya.

Hening melanda mereka berdua selama beberapa menit dan akhirnya Gurenlah yang memecah keheningan.

"Shinya." Panggil Guren.

"Ya?" Balas Shinya.

"Sepertinya kita tidak perlu memakai bahasa yang terlalu formal." Ucap Guren.

"Eh? Bukankah permintaanmu dari awal seperti itu?" Memang benar, Guren sendirilah yang bilang pada Shinya untuk tidak berbahasa formal padanya, karena itu Shinya tidak menyebut dirinya dengan panggilan 'saya' lagi.

Guren yang mendengar ucapan Shinya barusan hanya mendengus pelan. Guren menyalakan radionya dan lagu 'Koe Ni Naranakute' langsung terdengar dan Guren mulai bersenandung dengan perlahan.

" _Tidak buruk._ " Batin Shinya saat mendengar Guren mulai bernyanyi walaupun dengan suara yang pelan.

Shinya menemukan sisi ketiga Guren, yaitu Guren adalah pria yang suka bernyanyi dengan suara yang pelan. Jujur saja, jika begitu suaranya jadi lucu. Yahh, itu bagi Shinya.

"Suaramu..lucu, Guren." Shinya tertawa kecil.

Guren langsung menoleh dan muncul rona tipis di kedua pipinya. Oh ayolah, hanya Shinya yang pernah mendengar suaranya saat bernyanyi. Guren mengulum senyum sebelum akhirnya kembali bernyanyi dengan suara pelan lagi.

"Ah iya, aku juga menyukai lagu ini." Celetuk Shinya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak ikut bernyanyi denganku, Shinya?" Tanya Guren sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Eh..tapi.." Shinya bingung, haruskah dia bernyanyi.

"Ayolah, kita bisa bernyanyi bersama kan?" Balas Guren.

Dan malam itu, selama di perjalanan Shinya dan Guren bernyanyi bersama-sama

 **-60 SHADES OF GUREN-**

Shinya tidak tau apa yang sedang dirasakannya ketika Guren memberhentikan mobilnya di depan apartemennya. Rasanya terlalu singkat, tapi Shinya tau kalau ia tidak bisa meminta waktu lebih.

Tadi hanya makan malam, benar-benar makan malam yang diiringi obrolan gaje.

Shinya berterima kasih pada Guren. Disaat pria itu mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut, Shinya merasa ada getaran aneh di dalam hatinya saat melihat senyuman itu, tapi pada akhirnya ia membalas senyuman itu dengan tulus.

"Shinya?" Panggil Guren ketika Shinya hendak turun.

"Ya, Guren?" Jawab Shinya.

" _Arigatou,_ karena sudah mau ikut denganku. Mungkin lain kali kita bisa pergi lagi." Balas Guren.

Detak jantung Shinya langsung bertambah cepat. Shinya cepat-cepat keluar dari mobil. Tanpa membalas perkataan Guren barusan, Shinya langsung masuk kedalam apartemennya.

Pintu apartemennya tidak terkunci, berarti Mito atau Goshi sedang berada di dalam apartemennya ini. Tapi..entahlah, dia tidak peduli. Saat ini dia ingin langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal

CEKLEK(Bener ga?)

Matanya langsung membulat ketika meliaht sosok yang tengah duduk di kasur dan membelakanginya. Dari siluetnya, ia tau bahwa itu wanitanya. Senyuman di wajah Shinya memudar seketika, entahlah..dia sendiri tak tau alasannya.

"Mito.." Panggil Shinya ragu.

Mito menoleh secara perlahan dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Mito? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Shinya.

"Mito…hei!" Shinya langsung berlari ke arah Mito dan memeluknya.

"Jangan menangis.." Ucap Shinya.

"Kau..mulai melupakanku kan?" Tanya Mito.

"Aku tidak pernah melupakanmu, Mito." Jawab Shinya sambil mengelus rambut Mito.

"Kau pergi dengan orang lain, sementara itu kau tidak mengangkat panggilanku. Sudah berkali-kali aku coba menghubungimu. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang diangkat!" Mito mulai menaikkan volume suaranya.

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya, Mito." Ucap Shinya.

"Kalau begitu, jelaskan sekarang." Balas Mito.

Shinya pun menjelaskan alasannya tidak menjawab panggilan Mito dan alasan dirinya tidak bisa di hubungi. Alasannya karena dia sedang pergi makan malam dengan Guren dan dia mematikan ponselnya, tidak enak kan saat makan bersama pimpinanmu lalu ada beberapa panggilan masuk? Belum lagi Shinya orang yang..sering di hubungi.

Meski pada kenyataannya mereka bernyanyi sepuasnya di dalam mobil, Shinya tidak memberitahu hal yang satu itu.

Mito mengangguk mempercayai tunangannya itu, kemudian ia menghapus air matanya. Ia pun membalas pelukan Shinya.

"Jangan lupakan aku lagi. Aku menyayangimu, Shinya." Ucap Mito.

Sayangnya, ucapan itu tidak direspon Shinya. Tapi ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Jantung tidak begitu berdebar-debar lagi, ia juga merasakan rasa..hambar?

Mungkin karena sudah biasa, tapi bagaimana bisa jantungnya berdebar-debar ketika bersama Guren? Apa mungkin….ia….. Tidak, tidak! Ia tidak menyukai pria itu. Dia sudah memiliki Mito, Oke? Jadi hal itu tidak mungkin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 ** _Author's Note :_** Halo semua! *dadah dadah ke readers* Amika datang membawa fanfict baru! Hehe, maaf deh kalo **ONE LAST TIME** belum dilanjut, soalnya nih ya.. ntah kenapa Amika kepengeeeeennn banget buat fict ini. Jadi gimana? Gimana? Jelek? Gaje? Abal? Aneh? Atau masih ada yang lain? Bole bole, silahkan kirim pendapat readers di review yaa~ _Jaa ne~_

 **Mind to Review~?**


	2. Chapter 2

**60 SHADES OF GUREN**

 **DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO KAGAMI TAKAYA**

 **STORY IS MINE**

 **WARNINGS: TYPO(S), OOC, ALUR BERANTAKAN, ABAL, YAOI, GAJE AND OTHERS.**

(ps : Disini ceritanya Shinya itu anak dari bangsawan Hiragi, tapi yahh dia ga nganggap dirinya itu bangsawan kok, Shinya iitu rendah diri+rendah hati. Dia nganggap dirinya itu orang biasa. Shinya juga tetap anak angkat di cerita ini. Di cerita ini, Shinya itu kayak ga dipeduliin gitu sama keluarganya. Dan satu lagi! Disini pacarnya Shinya itu Mito~)

(pss : Mahiru masih hidup dan disini dia masih jadi pacar Guren)

 **Inspired by : 50 Shades Of Grey**

 **…**

 **STOOOP!**

 **SAYA PENGANUT DLDR!**

 **(DON'T LIKE DON'T READ~)**

 **.**

 **.**

Shinya bertepuk tangan paling keras ketika Mito memenangkan perlombaan designernya. Yah, dari dulu Mito memang bercita-cita menjadi seorang designer dan setelah ini dia sah menjadi designer(ceritanya Mito kayak ngikutin perlombaan perancang busana gitu). Tapi yang di herankan kenapa anak dari salah seorang bangsawan malah menjadi designer? Itu karena Mito memilih untuk hidup mandiri. Dia tidak mau dia cap sebagai anak yang tidak mandiri, hanya karena dia seorang anak bangsawan dari keluarga Jujo. Lagi pula ini memanglah impiannya dari kecil.

Shinya berdiri di barisan paling depan, sedangkan Guren memilih untuk berada di barisan paling belakang. Sangat tidak lucu jika seorang pimpinan perusahaan seperti Guren menonton perlombaan seperti ini. Dan dari gerak-gerik Shinya, ia tau bahwa gadis itu adalah kekasih Shinya.

"Ichinose- _san?_ " Celetuk seseorang disamping Guren.

Guren menoleh kepada orang yang baru saja memanggil nama belakangnya. Ia langsung memasang wajah datar nan dingin kepada siapapun, kecuali Shinya.

Sekarang ia berhadapan dengan pria berambut _blonde_ yang sepertinya…kalau ia tidak salah adalah salah satu anak bangsawan juga. Pria itu mengenakan kaos berlengan panjang berwarna _navy_ , juga celana panjang berwarna abu-abu.

"Ya?" Guren berdehem pelan.

"Goshi. Norito Goshi." Ucap Goshi sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

 _"_ _Sudah kuduga dia memang salah satu anak bangsawan juga._ " Batin Guren.

Guren menjabatnya singkat, kemudian menatap kearah panggung lagi. Lebih tepatnya ia mencari keberadaan orang tersayang—eh maksudnya orang kepercayaannya. Tapi yang ia lihat justru seorang gadis berambut merah tengah menarik paksa Shinya ke belakang panggung.

Seketika ia merasa ada yang tidak beres, ia takut Mito…ah biarlah, gadis itukan kekasih Shinya, terserah dia mau melakukan apa. Guren bukanlah siapa-siapa, ia tidak berhak ikut campur sekalipun ia adalah atasan Shinya. Tempat ini bukanlah kantor.

"Tenang saja. Mito tidak akan menyakiti Shinya- _sama._ Dia kan menyayangi Shinya _-sama_." Ucap Goshi.

"Shinya…- _sama_?" Guren mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Hiragi Shinya. Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah seorang bangsawan tinggi kan?" Balas Goshi.

 _"_ _Ah iya, aku lupa kalau dia Hiragi."_ Batin Guren.

"Tunggu dulu. Bagaimana kau tau aku sedang memikirkan Shinya?" Tanya Guren.

"A-ahaha, soalnya mata anda tidak lepas dari dia sedari tadi." Goshi tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Jadi..benar kan?" Tambahnya.

"Mungkin." Jawab Guren.

" _Ettoo.._ sambil menunggu Shinya- _sama_ kembali, apa anda mau minum kopi sebentar mungkin? Dengan saya." Tawar Goshi.

"Baiklah." Guren menerima tawaran tersebut.

Entah kenapa Guren merasa harus menerima tawaran tersebut. Goshi adalah sahabat Shinya, berarti ia tau banyak tentang Shinya.

Apa salah jika Guren menanyakan tentang Shinya pada Goshi? Guren hanya ingin tau apa kesukaan pria itu dan bagaimana sifatnya.

Seiring langkah mereka ke café terdekat Guren pun berucap.

"Goshi." Panggil Guren.

"Ya?" Jawab Goshi.

"Bagaimana jika kita sambil membicarakan Shinya? Yah, aku belum mengenal dia sepenuhnya." Guren tersenyum canggung

Goshi mengangguk mengerti. Ia tau bahwa pria disampingnya ini mulai tertarik dengan Shinya dan sedang berusaha mencari tau lebih banyak hal tentang pria itu. Goshi juga tau bahwa semuanya memang berjalan sesuai perkiraannya dari awal.

"Dengan senang hati." Goshi tersenyum penuh kemenangan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

 **-60 SHADES OF GUREN-**

Keesokan harinya, tidak banyak hal yang dilakukan Guren di kantor. Ia benar-benar fokus pada pekerjaannya, sehingga ia tidak sempat mengobrol banyak dengan Shinya.

Guren sudah tau banyak tentang pria itu, seperti warna kesukaannya, kebiasaannya ketika libur, atau makanan favoritnya dan bahkan dia juga sudah tau bahwa Shinya adalah anak angkat Hiragi. Ia tentu berterima kasih pada Goshi, belum lagi Goshi juga menceritakan tentang Mito dan Shinya.

Guren merasa Mito bukanlah gadis yang baik untuk Shinya, tapi mungkin ia salah. Guren tidak mau memusingkan hal itu. Ia pun kembali ke rumahnya untuk beristirahat. Sayangnya, ketika ia baru melangkah ke dalam rumahnya, suara pecahan botol terdengar dari arah dapur. Tidak salah lagi, pasti ulah kekasihnya.

Tidak ada yang tau mengenai hubungannya, dan ia juga tidak terlalu menganggap hubungannya itu serius.

"MAHIRU!" Teriak Guren.

" _Araa~ konbanwa,_ Guren~" Mahiru menjawab dengan senyuman mengejek sambil melempar satu per satu botol _sake_ milik Guren ke lantai.

"Senang melihatku disini?" Tanya Mahiru.

"Mahiru, hentikan itu!" Ucap Guren dengan volume yang cukup tinggi.

Mahiru tersenyum miring dan kembali melempar botol-botol _sake_ hingga pecah. Lantai dapur Guren sudah banjir dengan air _sake_ dan sejenisnya.

Guren segera menarik Mahiru dan mendorong kekasihnya itu ke dinding. Dan itu bukan kali pertamanya Mahiru melakukan itu dan bukan berarti Guren bisa membiarkannya begitu saja.

"Kau puas, hah?!" Bentak Guren.

"AKU BENAR-BENAR PUAS!" Mahiru balik membentak Guren.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?!" Ucap Guren.

"Aku tidak mau kau begini lagi, Guren. Aku menyayangimu! Aku peduli padamu! Jadi berhentilah seperti ini!" Balas Mahiru.

"Tapi kau tau aku memasang sudah begitu kan!" Bentak Guren lagi.

"Minuman seperti itu tidak akan membuatmu bahagia, Guren. Kau pasti bisa berhenti meminumnya!" Balas Mahiru.

"Hidupku sudah benar-benar susah, Mahiru. Jangan menambah kesusahanku dengan memecahkan semua botol itu! Aku tau itu berbahaya, tapi bagiku…itu salah satu penenang!" Guren membentak Mahiru lebih kasar dari sebelumnya.

Mahiru merasakan matanya semakin panas dan tanpa sadar dia menangis karena suara Guren yang membentaknya lebih kasar.

Guren tersenyum miring menatap Mahiru.

"Kurasa sampai disini saja, Hiragi Mahiru." Ucap Guren lalu berjalan mundur menjauhi gadis itu.

"Barusan apa yang kau katakan, Guren?" Tanya Mahiru.

"Kubilang sampai disini saja!" Balas Guren.

" .tidak! Kau..meninggalkanku begitu saja?! Aku peduli padamu, tapi kau—" Ucapan Mahiru terpotong.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar alasan apapun. Jadi sekarang kumohon keluarlah, Mahiru..- _sama_." Ucap Guren.

Iya, Mahiru- _sama_ adalah panggilan Guren pada Mahiru sebelum mereka punya hubungan seperti ini.

Mahiru yang dipanggil begitu tersentak dan kemudian menunduk.

"Baiklah..kalau begitu." Ucap Mahiru pelan dan kemudian melewati Guren.

Ia berlari ke ruang tamu dan mengambil tasnya. Ia berjalan ke pintu depan sambil menyeka air matanya. Dan entah sejak kapan Guren sudah berada di pintu dan membukakan pintunya.

"Mungkin tanpaku kau akan bahagia kan, Guren? Ah tentu saja, bukankah kau lebih bahagia ketika bersama saudaraku itu?" Ucap Mahiru sambil menatap Guren masih dengan tangisannya.

Guren hanya tersenyum mengejek sambil memberikan tatapan 'CEPAT KELUAR!'. Mahiru yang melihat tatapan itu langsung keluar dari rumah Guren. Dan baru saja satu langkah Mahiru keluar dari rumah Guren. Guren langsung menutup pintunya dengan kasar.

"Merepotkan." Gumam Guren kemudian mengunci pintu dan naik ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai atas.

Guren tidak ambil pusing dengan air _sake_ dan pecahan botol di dapurnya. Secara itu akan dibersihkan oleh para _maid._

 **-60 SHADES OF GUREN-**

" _Ohayou,_ Shinya." Sapa Guren sambil menaruh mawar baru kedalam vas di meja Shinya.

"Ah, _ohayou_ , Guren." Balas Shinya tersenyum tipis.

Melihat Shinya tersenyum, membuat Guren jadi ikut tersenyum. Guren tak mau memikirkan tentang Mahiru, ia sudah tidak ada hubungan dengan Mahiru.

"Hei, Shinya." Panggil Guren.

"Ya?" Jawab Shinya.

"Boleh aku menceritakan sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Guren.

Shinya mengangguk pelan dan membiarkan Guren duduk di kursi di hadapannya. Mata pria itu terlihat memerah dan wajahnya sangat lesu. Pasti ada sesuatu semalam dan itu pasti adalah buruk. Guren menjelaskan semua yang terjadi tadi malam dan bisa dilihat ekspresi Shinya setelah Guren selesai bercerita.

"Aaa, pantas saja Mahiru kemarin menangis." Ucap Shinya.

"Dia mendatangimu?" Tanya Guren.

"Iya, dia mendatangiku sambil menangis tapi aku belum sempat menanyakan sebabnya." Jawab Shinya. Yang dikatakannya memang benar, kemarin malam mahiru mendatanginya.

"Kau sepertinya dekat dengannya." Balas Guren.

"Eh? Tidak terlalu. Dia biasanya dingin padaku, tapi kemarin dia berubah tiba-tiba, jadi seperti..seorang adik yang manja pada kakaknya." Jawab Shinya.

"Hei, Shinya. Menurutmu..orang lain melihat hidupku mewah, mereka pikir aku hanya menghamburkan uang, tapi nyatanya tidak. Aku kesepian, meskipun perusahaan ini sudah berkembang dengan pesat, keluargaku tetap tidak mau menemuiku lagi. Mereka tidak peduli padaku. tetap saja aku kesepian. Lagipula aku juga tidak punya teman. Orang-orang dikantor ini bersikap baik padaku agar mereka tetap bekerja disini. Benar kan? Ucap Guren tiba-tiba.

"Tidak. Aku bersikap baik padamu karena aku memang peduli. Mungkin aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada keluargamu, tapi percayalah…semua masalah ada jalan keluarnya." Jelas Shinya.

"Hei, kau…yakin tidak tau tentang keluargaku?" Guren memasang wajah cukup terkejut.

"Eh? Itukan masalah pribadi. Jadi..tidak mungkin aku—" Ucapan Shinya langsung dipotong Guren.

"Bukan, Shinya. Itu bukan masalah pribadi. Semua orang tau masalah itu karena berita tersebut sudah disiarkan dimana-mana. Apa kau tidak pernah mendengarnya?" Sambung Guren.

"Sepertinya tidak." Jawab Shinya.

"Hh, aneh sekali orang bangsawan sepertimu tidak mengetahui berita tentang pelayannya.." Gumam Guren.

"Eh?" Shinya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau ini benar-benar dari keluarga Hiragi, Shinya?" Tanya Guren.

"Ahaha~ kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku hanya anak angkat dari keluarga Hiragi dan…lagipula aku tidak tinggal bersama keluargaku." Jawab Shinya.

"Benar juga…" Balas Guren.

"Tapi..maksudmu 'pelayan'?" Kali ini Shinya benar-benar bingung.

"Keluarga Ichinose adalah…pelayan keluarga Hiragi, Shinya. Keluarga Ichinose sepertiku ini hanya dianggap sampah oleh Hiragi." Jelas Guren singkat.

"A-aku tidak bermaksud…tapi aku tidak akan menganggap kalian seperti itu." Balas Shinya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah..sepertinya kau harus bertanya pada keluargamu untuk tau masalah itu." Guren berdiri dan membenarkan dasinya.

Setelah berucap seperti itu, Guren berjalan kearah jendela besar. Ia membukanya dan menatap lurus ke depan. Sementara Shinya masih dilanda kebingungan, kenapa bisa ia tidak tau bahwa permasalahan Guren dan keluarganya?

Apa mungkin saat itu dia sedang fokus dengan belajarnya? Atau karena saat itu dia memilih untuk tidak terlibat lebih jauh dengan Hiragi?

Tak lama, Shinya mendengar suara sesenggukan yang samar. Ia menatap Guren dan ia yakin ia tidak salah lihat kalau pria bermanik ungu itu tengah menangis.

Hal keempat yang Shinya temukan dari sisi Guren, yaitu..pria itu bisa menangis sebagaimana manusia pada umunya.

 **-60 SHADES OF GUREN-**

"Eh? Tentang keluarga Ichinose?" Ucap seorang perempuan yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu Shinya.

"Iya, kau tau, Shinoa?" Balas Shinya.

"Tentu saja aku tau. _Nii-san_ pasti tidak tau karena waktu itu _Nii-san_ menarik diri dari Hiragi." Jelas perempuan yang diketahui bernama Shinoa dan berstatus sebagai anak bungsu dari keluarga Hiragi dan sudah pasti adiknya Shinya.

"Beri tau aku." Ucap Shinya.

"Hh, keluarga Ichinose itu adalah keluarga yang melayani bangsawan Hiragi. Entah sejak kapan, tapi yang jelas hal itu sudah terjadi secara turum temurun." Jawab Shinoa.

"Kau tau..Ichinose Guren?" Tanya Shinya.

"Tentu saja, Ichinose Guren kan pernah jadi kekasih _Nee-san_." Jawab Shinoa.

"Bukan itu, maksudku…masalah tentang keluarga Ichinose Guren." Ucap Shinya.

"Ichinose Guren, ya….Hhh, begini.. 10 tahun yang lalu, terjadi kecelakaan dan kecelakaan itu menimpa keluarga Ichinose Guren. Saat itu, Ichinose Guren tengah mengemudikan mobil yang mereka kendarai, di dalam mobil itu ada dia, ayah dan ibunya. Tapi sayangnya, tiba-tiba saja mobil mereka melewati pembatas jalan dan jatuh kedalam jurang. Semua penumpangnya mati dan hanya Ichinose Gurenlah yang selamat. Sayangnya keluarga Ichinose yang saat itu emosinya tidak stabil terus menyalahkan Ichinose Guren, mereka juga menganggapnya sebagai pembunuh dan meminta agar dia tidak kembali ke keluarga Ichinose" Jelas Shinoa.

Shinya membulatkan matanya setelah selesai mendengar penjelasan Shinoa. Dia tidak menyangka kejadian menimpa seorang Ichinose Guren 10 tahun silam. Dan sekarang pria itu sudah bangkit dan menjadi pimpinan perusahaan ternama. Sekarang Shinya tau bahwa Guren sangatlah terluka dan rapuh.

Segera saja Shinya mengambil ponselnya dan menekan nomor Guren. Ia tau apa yang harus dilakukannya, meski ia tidak tau apakah Guren akan senang atau tidak.

"Guren?" Panggil Shinya.

'Shinya, ada apa? Tiba-tiba menelponku?' Jawab Guren dari seberang sana.

"Boleh aku..kerumahmu?" Ucap Shinya ragu.

'Eh? Ini sudah malam Shinya dan..kalau kekasihMU itu tau, dia bisa—' Ucapan Guren dipotong.

"Ayolah… aku sudah mengetahuinya." Jawab Shinya.

'Baiklah, akan kujemput' Ucap Guren.

 **-60 SHADES OF GUREN-**

"Yah, semua orang berpikr begitu.." Ucap Guren sambil menahan air matanya.

Shinya mengelus punggung pria itu.

"Tapi aku percaya, itu semua memang kecelakaan." Balas Shinya sambil tersenyum.

"Padahal mereka tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.." Kali ini air mata Guren turun membasahi pipinya.

Shinya langsung memeluk Guren dan Guren memberontak dari pelukan Shinya, tapi ia tidak bisa. Ketika menangis, tubuhnya jadi lemah dan bergetar. Luka goresan di tangannya juga makin terasa.

"Guren, berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri." Ucap Shinya. Jujur saja, ia merasa jadi ingin ikut menangis.

"Kalau kau terus menggoreskan pisau ditanganmu, itu hanya membuatmu tambah terluka. Karena rasa sakit akan terasa hidup di dalam jiwa dan terus berputar di kepalamu." Sekarang Shinya tau kenapa pria itu menggoreskan pisau dilengannya.

Guren menangis karena kelemahannya. Ia sadar, apa yang dikatakan Shinya itu benar. Rasa sakit akan terus berada di jiwa dan kepala, sekalipun ia lampiaskan dengan cara apapun.

Sebenarnya, hati Shinya benar-benar sakit melihat pria itu menangis dan luka-luka ditangannya juga terus bertambah. Ia tidak mau Guren menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Malam ini Shinya tau sisi kelima Guren, yaitu ia penakut. Ia terlalu takut kehilangan seseorang di sekitarnya. Belum lagi itu adalah orang yang disayanginya.

Dan sisi keenam Guren, adalah ia bukan pembunuh, tidak seperti yang dikatakan keluarga Ichinose padanya. Guren sama sekali tidak bersalah dalam kecelakaan itu. Dunia membutuhkannya, lebih tepatnya Shinya membutuhkannya.

"Shinya." Panggil Guren yang tangisnya mulai berhenti.

"Y-ya, Guren?" Jawab Shinya.

" _Arigatou._ " Ucap Guren.

Shinya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk pelan. Setelah itu Guren melepaskan pelukan Shinya dan menatap mata pria itu lekat-lekat.

"Bisakah kau janji padaku, Shinya?" Tanya Guren.

"Tentu." Shinya tersenyum sambil balas menatap Guren. Dia langsung menghapus air mata Guren dengan jemarinya. Guren pun balas tersenyum tipis.

"Kau janji tidak akan meninggalkanku?" Guren berucap sambil menunduk.

"Aku tidak ingin..merasa kehilangan lagi." Tambahnya.

"Aku janji, Guren. Aku janji tidak akan pergi." Balas Shinya.

Shinya dan Guren terburu-buru masuk kedalam mobil Guren. Ya, semalam Shinya tertidur dalam pelukan Guren. Jadi, sebelum pergi ke kantor, Guren harus berhenti di toko baju untuk membelikan Shinya pakaian. Tidak mungkin kan jika Shinya memakai baju yang semalam dipakainya.

Perlu diketahu bahwa saat ini Shinya sedang duduk tidak tenang di dalam mobil Guren. Ia tidak mengikuti Guren ke dalam toko dengan alasan yang cukup jelas.

Secara, Shinya masih terkejut dengan kejadian tadi pagi. Dia tidak peduli jika Guren adalah atasannya, yang jelas ia tidak mau mengikuti pria itu kedalam toko baju.

Kenapa Shinya jadi begitu? Karena dia merasa bersalah dalam suatu hal tadi pagi. Dia membalas ciuman Guren dan itu adalah kesalahan besar. Shinya lupa akan hadirnya Mito dan juga statusnya dengan gadis itu.

 **FLASHBACK -ON-**

 _Shinya membuka matanya dan merasakan tangan hangat melingkar di pinggangnya. Dia menoleh, melihat seseorang pria yang masih memejamkan matanya penuh kedamaian. Lalu dia menoleh kearah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi._

 _Setelah melepaskan pelukan itu, Shinya bangkit dan tak lama kemudian, pria disampingnya tadi terbangun dan menatap Shinya lalu mengucapkan selamat pagi padanya. Shinya tersenyum lalu balas mengucapkan selamat pagi. Dan sedetik kemudian dia tersadar, seharusnya dia tidak disini._

 _"_ _Guren, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang—" Ucapan Shinya langsung dipotong._

 _"_ _Kita bisa berangkat bersama kan?" Guren menggeleng pelan._

 _"_ _Tapi, baju—" Ucapan Shinya dipotong lagi._

 _"_ _Kemarin kau sudah menemaniku sampai tertidur, jadi sekarang kita berangkat bersama dan masalah baju? Nanti kita bisa berhenti di toko baju. Anggap saja sebagai balas budi, ya?" Jelas Guren._

 _Shinya menggigit bibir bawahnya, namun akhirnya dia mengangguk ragu. Lagipula kalau dia pulang, dia bisa saja terlambat ke kantor._

 _Shinya menatap Guren yang berdiri dan berjalan mendekatinya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan._

 _Shinya mundur ketika Guren berjalan semakin dekat._

 _"_ _G-guren?" Panggil Shinya yang saat ini sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Punggungnya sudah menyentuh tembok dan Guren sudah menghalanginya untuk lari._

 _"_ _Bukankah sudah ku katakan untuk tidak menggingit bibirmu lagi, Shinya." Jawab Guren sambil menyeringai._

 _Shinya merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang dan pada saat itu juga ia menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. Seorang Ichinose Guren mendekatkan wajahnya dan langsung mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka._

 _"_ _Eh?" Batin Shinya._

 _Shinya bisa merasakan betapa hangatnya bibir Guren. Dia dalam keadaan yang bingung sekarang. Dan perlahan tapi pasti Shinya memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman Guren._

 _Tak lama, mereka menyudahi ciuman mereka. Dan Guren membisikkan sesuatu yang bisa memutar balikkan dunia Shinya._

 _"_ _Aku mencintaimu, Shinya." Bisik Guren_

 **FLASHBACK –OFF-**

Setelah mengingat kejadian itu, Shinya jadi tau sisi ketujuh dan kedelapan Guren.

Hal ketujuhnya adalah pria itu sudah merebut ciuman pertamanya. Bahkan dia belum pernah mencium Mito.

 _"_ _Aku mencintaimu, Shinya."_

Kalimat itu kembali terulang dalam pikiran Shinya, tepat disaat Guren masuk ke dalam mobil dan memberinya satu set pakaian baru. Ketika Guren menyodorkan bungkusan yang berisi pakaian itu ke Shinya, tangan mereka tidak sengaja bersentuhan dan terjadilah aksi saling menatap.

Hal kedelapan yang Shinya tau tentang Guren adalah pria itu menyukainya. Jujur saja, Shinya juga hampir merasakan hal yang sama.

"Hei, Shinya?" Panggil Guren membuyarkan lamunan Shinya.

"Ya, Guren?" Shinya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Sebegitu enaknya memegang tanganku? Sampai-sampai kau tidak melepasnya dari tadi." Ucap Guren.

BLUSHHHHHHHHH

Shinya menatap tangan mereka yang bersentuhan. Lebih tepatnya tangannya masih memegang tangan Guren. Segera saja Shinya menarik tangannya beserta bungkusan tadi dan mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Wajahnya sudah pasti merah padam. Terlebih lagi Guren sempat tertawa kecil dan berhasil membuat jantung Shinya berdegup lebih kencang.

 **-60 SHADES OF GUREN-**

Sesampainya dikantor, Shinya izin pada Guren untuk ke toilet sebentar untuk mengganti bajunya. Sementara Guren? Ia malah lebih memilih untuk menunggu Shinya di depan pintu toilet. Setelah selesai mengganti bajunya, Shinya keluar dari toilet dan dia cukup terkejut karena Guren menunggunya di depan toilet.

Saat mereka sudah sampai di lantai paling atas, tempat ruangan mereka berada. Shinya dikejutkan dengan seorang perempuan yang berdiri di dekat pintu ruangan mereka.

Perempuan itu menatap Guren tajam dan menarik Shinya. Dia mau bicara empat mata dengan Shinya.

"Kemarin kau kemana?" Tanya Mito.

"A-ah, itu.." Jawab Shinya terbata.

"Kemarin aku dari apartemenmu dan disana ada Shinoa dan Mahiru. Saat aku bertanya pada Shinoa, dia tidak mau memberitahukannya, lalu aku mencoba menghubungimu, tapi apa? Kau masih tidak bisa dihubungi Shinya! Aku juga sudah mengirim pesan padamu, tapi kau tidak membalas satupun!" Kali ini Mito menaikkan volume suaranya.

"Aku pergi kerumah Guren dan akhirnya aku ketiduran disana." Jelas Shinya singkat.

Mito membelalakkan mata. Tangan Mito pun mengepal dengan sendirinya. Emosinya meledak ketika mendengar nama Guren, tapi setidaknya ia lega karena tau Shinya tidak berbohong.

"Lalu, kenapa Mahiru ada di apartemenmu?" Mito menundukkan kepalanya.

Shinya menghela nafas kasar. Ia tau kalau Mito tidak menyukai Mahiru, karena apa? Mito bilang, ia membenci Mahiru karena sudah merebut Shinya darinya, lalu dengan enaknya memutuskan Shinya. Jadi itu alasannya membenci Mahiru.

"Kenapa..Shinya?" Ulang Mito.

"Dia sedang ada masalah di rumah, jadi dia ketempatku. Memangnya kenapa? Mahiru adalah saudaraku, jadi tak mungkin aku membiarkannya kan." Ucap Shinya sambil berbohong.

"Baiklah…kalau begitu, sampai jumpa." Ucap Mito lalu pergi meninggalkan Shinya. Ia segera angkat kaki dari gedung itu.

"Merepotkan." Gumam Shinya yang kemudian masuk kedalam ruangannya dan Guren.

 **-60 SHADES OF GUREN-**

Saat ini Shinya sedang duduk di meja makan bersama Mahiru dan Shinoa. Shinoa dan Mahiru memaksanya untuk makan bersama, lagipula Shinya tidak keberatan, dia malah senang. Ah, tapi kenapa Shinoa ikut-ikutan menginap di apartemen Shinya? Itu karena dia bilang, dia bosan di rumah.

"Jadi? Bagaimana pekerjaanmu, _Nii-san_?" Tanya Shinoa di sela-selan kegiatan makannya.

"Hm? Aku cukup menyukai pekerjaanku saat ini." Jawab Shinya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Balas Shinoa.

" _Etto.._ Shinya?" Panggil Mahiru.

"Ya?" Sahut Shinya.

"Mungkin ini hanya menurutku saja, tapi sepertinya..hubunganmu dan Mito mem..buruk?" Ucap Mahiru.

"Yah, begitulah." Shinya kembali melahap _takoyaki_ buatan Mahiru dan Shinoa yang dibuatkan khusus untuknya.

Mahiru tidak membalas ucapan Shinya tapi dia malah tersenyum.

"Menyenangkan ya, bisa makan bersama keluarga." Ucap Mahiru tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Ucap Mahiru dan Shinoa bersamaan.

"Yang kukatakan itu benar kan? Pasti menyenangkan bisa makan bersama keluarga." Balas Mahiru.

Shinya dan Shinoa mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Mahiru.

"Andai saja Kureto- _nii,_ Seishiro- _nii_ dan ayah…tidak sesibuk ini, pasti..kita akan bersenang-senang dan bisa makan bersama." Ucap Mahiru.

"Ahh, jangan terlalu dipikirkan, _Nee-san_. Sekarang yang ada hanya aku, Shinya- _nii_ dan _Nee-san_ , lebih baik kita tetap menjaga hubungan kita. Jangan sampai kita tidak bisa berkomunikasi seperti bersama Kureto- _nii_ , Seishiro _-nii_ dan Ayah. Ayo kita bersenang-senang bersama!" Ucap Shinoa sambil tersenyum senang. Dia kelihatannya sangat bersemangat sekali.

"Hm! Ayo kita bersenang-senang bersama!" Ucap Shinya sambil tersenyum kearah Shinoa dan Mahiru.

" _Hai'!_ " Ucap Mahiru dan Shinoa bersamaan.

Keesokan harinya, Guren baru saja melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah, tapi tiba-tiba saja seseorang menarik tangannya. Belum sempat Guren meronta, orang itu langsung menendang perut Guren dan memukul pipinya. Guren pun jatuh tersungkur ke tanah dan ia mendongak untuk melihat siapa pelakunya. Seorang pria berambut putih atau perak dengan mata merah sedang memandanginya penuh emosi.

"Kau…" Ucap Guren.

Pria itu menarik kerah Guren sekuat tenaga, membuat Guren berdiri secara paksa.

" _Oyaa~_ kau tidak mengenalku? _Hidoi~_ kau melupakan temanmu sendiri." Ucap pria tadi.

"Heh, sejak kapan aku punya teman?" Ucap Guren sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Ahaha~ masih seperti dulu ya, Ichinose Guren? Kalau begitu perkenalkan, aku Ferid Bathory, teman satu universitasmu dulu." Balas pria itu yang diketahui bernama Ferid.

 _"_ _Ah, ternyata orang ini. Salah satu orang licik yang terobsesi dengan Mahiru."_ Batin Guren.

"Ah, aku ingat. Kau adalah salah satu orang terlicik yang begitu terobsesi dengan Mahiru- _sama,_ eh? Ucap Guren.

" _Araa~_ akhirnya kau mengingatnya." Balas Ferid.

"Apa maumu kesini?" Tanya Guren.

"Aku ingin melampiaskan kemarahanku karena kau sudah memutuskan Mahiru- _sama_ KU dan kau membuatnya menangis." Jawab Ferid sambil menekankan kata 'KU'.

"Heh, balas dendam? Kelakuan yang bodoh sekali." Balas Guren.

Dan pada akhirnya apa? Guren habis babak belur akibat Ferid. Dia bukannya tidak bisa melawan, tapi dia masih ingin hidup walaupun sebentar. Kenapa? Itu karena keluarga Ferid cukup dekat dengan keluarga Hiragi, jika Guren melawan dan membuat Ferid sampai terkapar tak sadarkan diri, Ferid bisa saja memberi tau Ayah Mahiru tentang hubungannya dengan anaknya, Ayahnya pasti marah besar dan bisa saja Guren jadi buronan keluarga Hiragi karena itu.

 **"** Ah iya! Jika kau masih hidup nanti dan mau membalas apa yang sudah kulakukan, kau bisa mencariku di ujung jalan. Tapi ingat, itu hanya berlaku jika kau masih hidu, Ichinose Guren." Ucap Ferid dan kemudian meninggalkan Guren.

Rumah Guren jauh dari keramaian dan para _maid_ akan datang jam 8 nanti. Guren menyerah, ia memmbiarkan dirinya terkapar di depan rumahnya. Keadaannya saat ini benar-benar kacau, bahkan berjalanpun ia tak sanggup. Perlahan-lahan matanya terpejam, dan akhirnya ia pingsan.

Shinya merasa sangat bosan karena tak ada Guren diruangannya. Pria itu tidak masuk dengan alasan yang tidak jelas.

'Itsudemo close to you. Soba ni ite tada koe wo kikasete. Dare yori I miss you. Todoketai hohoemi wo agetai.'

Shinya segera mengeluarkan ponselnya yang berdering dari dalam saku dan melihat sekilas nama si pemanggil.

 _"_ _Mahiru…tumben sekali."_ Pikirnya. Kemudian dia langsung mengangkat panggilan dari Mahiru.

" _Moshi-moshi,_ Mahiru?" Panggil Shinya.

' _Ara~ gomen_ kalau aku mengganggu.' Jawab Mahiru.

"Tidak, kau tidak mengganggu. Aku juga sedang tidak ada kerjaan." Balas Shinya.

'Begini, aku Cuma mau bertanya kau mau apa untuk makan malam nanti? Aku dan Shinoa sedang berbelanja bahan makanan.' Ucap Mahiru.

" _Ramen?_ " Usul Shinya.

'Baiklah kalau begitu! Shinoa juga mengusulkan ramen. Kalau begitu..sampai jumpa lagi, Shinya! _Jaa ne!_ ' Balas Mahiru yang kemudian memutuskan sambungan.

 _"_ _Hh, mereka itu.."_ Batin Shinya. Ia kembali menyimpan ponselnya kedalam saku.

Shinya menghembuskan nafas kasar dan menatap ke meja Guren yang benar-benar kosong. Tak sadar ia berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki kesana. Shinya duduk di kursi putar yang biasa di duduki Guren. Shinya terkekeh dan berputar pelan di kursi itu.

KRING KRING!

Tiba-tiba telpon kantor di meja Guren berdering. Meski ragu, Shinya mengangkatnya dengan cepat, takut telpon itu cukup penting. Mungkin saja itu telpon dari Guren kan?

"Halo? Ada yang bisa—" Ucap Shinya terpotong. (dipotong terus aelaahh)

'S-shin..ya..' Sahut pemanggil di seberang sana yang tanpa perlu ditebak Shinya.

"GUREN?!" Teriak Shinya ketika mendengar suara pria itu yang amat lemah.

'Shinya…' Panggil Guren.

"Guren, kau ada dimana?" Jawab Shinya.

'A-aku sedang dirumah sakit. Aku membutuhkanmu, S-shinya..' Ucap Shinya.

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana. Tapi kau harus memberitahuku kau berada dirumah sakit mana, Guren?" Tanya Shinya.

'A-aku..' Jawab Guren.

"Guren?" Panggil Shinya.

'…..' Tak ada jawaban dari Guren.

"Guren kau masih—" Ucapan Shinya terpotong lagi tapi kali ini bukan Guren yang memotongya.

TUUT TUUT

Shinya mendengus dan menutu telponnya. Mungkin Guren pingsan atau ia tidak kuat bicara lagi, karena kondisinya bisa dipastikan sangat lemah.

Shinya segera berlari dan tanpa banyak petunjuk ia bergegas ke rumah sakit yang dekat dengan rumah Guren, karena kemungkinan besar pria itu berada disana. Sedetik kemudian ia teringat ucapan Mito kemarin tapi…Ck, persetan dengan ucapan Mito. Saat ini ia harus mendampingi Guren, salah satu orang yang disayanginya.

Eh? Berarti Guren sudah masuk dalam daftar orang yang Shinya sayangi kan?

 **-60 SHADES OF GUREN-**

Saat ini Shinya tengah menemani Guren di kamar tempat Guren dirawat. Ia meringis ketika melihat ada selang infus di punggung tangan dan kabel yang menyambung dari alat pendeteksi detak jantung ke dada Guren.

"Kau bilang kau membutuhkanku kan, Guren?" Gumam Shinya.

Sekarang Shinya tau sisi kesembilan Guren, yaitu..Guren membutuhkan Shinya.

Shinya duduk di kursi yang ada disamping ranjang Guren. Tadi ia sudah bertanya pada salah satu _maid_ Guren, tapi ia tidak begitu tau apa yang terjadi, yang ia tau hanyalah Guren dipukuli oleh orang tak dikenal. Tadi dokter juga bilang bahwa Guren banyak kehilangan darah, tulang hidungnya juga sedikit retak, jantungnya juga melemah.

"Guren, cepatlah buka matamu." Ucap Shinya sambil memegang tangan Guren.

Dua jam berlalu dan Shinya memilih untuk tidur, dia tidak mau pulang sebelum Guren terbangun. Saat ini Shinya tidak peduli dengan Shinoa dan Mahiru yang ada di apartemennya. Dia hanya ingin Guren tau bahwa dirinya sudah berada disampingnya. Ia ingin membuktikan kalau dirinya ada disaat Guren membutuhkan.

Jemari Guren perlahan bergerak tanpa perlu Shinya tau. Pria itu mencoba untuk terus tidur, tapi ia merasa ada sesuatu yang bergerak di rambutnya. Mungkin itu hanya perasaannya, pikir Shinya.

"Shinya.." Guren langsung membuka mata lebar-lebar saat menyadari bahwa yang tertidur itu Shinya.

" _Gomen,_ kau pasti menungguku kan?" Tambah Guren.

Guren tersenyum tipis melihat orang yang ia butuhkan berada disisinya. Guren mengelus rambut Shinya dengan perlahan. Guren tidak pernah ada orang lain yang sepeduli ini, yang rela menemaninya, yang rela meninggalkan urusannya hanya untuk menjenguknya.

Pria itu sudah lupa yang namanya dipedulikan, dia sudah kehilangan banyak kasih sayang selama ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Shinya.." Gumam Guren sambil menyentuh pipi Shinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 ** _Author's Note :_** Halo! Chapter 2 dah update nih, gimana? Kasih pendapat kalian di review yaaa~

 **Mind to Review~?**


	3. Chapter 3

**60 SHADES OF GUREN**

 **DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO KAGAMI TAKAYA**

 **STORY IS MINE**

 **WARNINGS: TYPO(S), OOC, ALUR BERANTAKAN, ABAL, YAOI, GAJE AND OTHERS.**

(ps : Disini ceritanya Shinya itu anak dari bangsawan Hiragi, tapi yahh dia ga nganggap dirinya itu bangsawan kok, Shinya iitu rendah diri+rendah hati. Dia nganggap dirinya itu orang biasa. Shinya juga tetap anak angkat di cerita ini. Di cerita ini, Shinya itu kayak ga dipeduliin gitu sama keluarganya. Dan satu lagi! Disini pacarnya Shinya itu Mito~)

 **Inspired by : 50 Shades Of Grey**

…

 **STOOOP!**

 **SAYA PENGANUT DLDR!**

 **(DON'T LIKE DON'T READ~)**

 **.**

 **.**

1 minggu sudah Guren dirawat di rumah sakit dan hari ini ia sudah boleh pulang. Lalu bagaimana dengan Shinya? Hh, sayangnya Shinya tidak menjenguk Guren kemarin, karena apa? Yah, salahkanlah Mahiru dan Shinoa yang menarik Shinya secara paksa untuk menemani mereka belanja. Untungnya Shinya sudah mengirim pesan pada Guren kalau ia tidak bisa datang kemarin dan Guren membiarkannya, lagipula..Shinya pasti juga ingin bersenang-senang dengan keluarga kan?

" _Nii-san!_ " Panggil Shinoa.

Shinya yang baru saja selesai mandi dan memakai bajunya mendengus ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia pun dengan malas berjalan kearah ruang tamu tempat Shinoa berada.

"Ada apa?" Jawab Shinya yang sudah sampai di ruang tamu.

"Ini." Ucap Shinoa sambil menyerahkan sebuah…undangan?

"Undangan? Dari siapa?" Tanya Shinya.

"Dari..Mito- _san_ , katanya itu undangan untuk pesta yang akan diadakanya besok malam. Pesta untuk merayakan keberhasilannya." Jawab Shinoa.

"Ha? Lalu sekarang dia dimana?" Tanya Shinya lagi.

"Sudah pulang. Tadi dia datang hanya untuk menyerahkan undangan itu kemudian ia terburu-buru masuk ke dalam mobil." Jelas Shinoa.

"Mobil?" Tanya Shinya.

"Iya." Jawab Shinoa seadanya.

" _Mobil siapa? Lagipula Mito kan tidak bisa mengemudikan mobil."_ Batin Shinya.

"Kalau tidak salah…di mobil itu ada lambang keluarga…" Shinoa menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia terlihat sedang berpikir dan mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

"Keluarga?" Tanya Shinya yang kemudian duduk disamping Shinoa.

" _Etto.._ aku lupa, tapi tunggu sebentar! Aku akan mencoba mengingatnya." Jawab Shinoa.

Shinya menghela nafas. Dia pun menunggu Shinoa.

"Ah! Aku ingat! Itu lambang keluarga Norito!" Ucap Shinoa bersemangat.

Shinya membulatkan matanya ketika selesai mendengar ucapan adiknya barusan.

" _Itu berarti..Mito dan…Goshi?!"_ Jerit Shinya dalam hati.

"Kalau aku tidak salah lihat. Yang mengemudikan mobil itu…kalau tidak salah teman _Nii-san_." Ucap Shinoa.

"Cih." Shinya mendecih. Sekarang dia tidak ingin terlalu memikirkan itu. Dia sedang menikmati hari liburnya di hari minggu, oke?

"Shinya!" Teriak seseorang yang baru saja masuk kedalam apartemen Shinya tanpa mengucap salam.

" _Araa~_ sepertinya itu, _Nee-san_." Celetuk Shinoa.

"Aku disini!" Balas Shinya dengan mengeraskan volume suaranya.

Bisa mereka dengar saudari mereka yang satu itu berlari di sepanjang lorong menuju ruang tamu Shinya.

"Hosh..hosh..Shinya.." Ucap Mahiru dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal karena dia buru-buru pulang dan dia barusan berlari.

"Oi, tenang dulu..atur nafasmu terlebih dahulu." Balas Shinya.

Mahiru mengatur nafasnya kemudian berjalan kearah Shinya dan Shinoa. Dia menatap Shinya dan Shinoa bergantian dan kemudian dengan enaknya dia mendudukkan dirinya diantara Shinya dan Shinoa, kemudian kembali menatap mereka bergantian sampai akhirnya ia berhenti dan menatap lurus ke depan.

"Shinya, kau harus mendengarkanku." Ucap Mahiru.

"Ha?" Shinya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Jujo Mito bukanlah gadis yang baik." Jelas Mahiru singkat.

"Tunggu dulu. Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu." Ucap Shinya sambil mengubah posisi duduk menyamping menghadap Mahiru.

"Jujo . .baik." Ulang Mahiru dengan penekanan disetiap katanya.

"Begini, tadi aku baru saja dari toko buku dan kau tau apa yang ku lihat? Aku melihat Mito dan Goshi bergandengan tangan masuk ke dalam toko buku. Dan aku mencoba mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dari balik rak buku dan kau tau lagi apa yang kudengar? Aku mendengar Mito akan melakukan sesuatu padamu di pestanya nanti dan aku mendengar Goshi menanyakan hubunganmu dengan Mito, lalu kau tau apa jawaban Mito? Jawabannya adalah..dia hanya memanfaatkanmu, Shinya! Dia memanfaatkanmu karena kau adalah seorang Hiragi! Dia ingin memanfaatkanmu demi kepentingannya! Dia bilang, dia hanya memiliki perasaan padamu waktu DULU. Dia juga bilang, setelah pesta itu selesai, dia akan membuangmu Shinya!" Jelas Mahiru panjang lebar.

"HAH?! JADI ITU MAKSUDNYA DIA MENGUNDANG KITA KE PESTANYA?!" Teriak Shinoa.

"Kau benar, Shinoa. Dia hanya ingin mempermalukan Hiragi dengan cara mempermalukan Shinya." Jawab Mahiru.

Shinya benar-benar terkejut dengan penjelasan Mahiru. Tangannya terkepal sendiri tanpa disadarinya. Sementara Mahiru yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Shinya langsung mencoba menenangkannya.

"Shinya…kau boleh marah tapi kumohon jangan lampiaskan kemarahanmu." Ucap Mahiru.

" _Nii-san_ , kau harus tenang." Tambah Shinoa.

Mahiru melirik Shinoa dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Shinoa tersenyum licik setelah mendengar perkataan kakaknya.

" _Nii-san_ , kau tenang saja. Kami akan mengurus semuanya." Ucap Shinoa.

Shinya yang mendengar itu bingung, tapi ia mengangguk pelan. Sekarang emosinya mulai mereda.

"Nah, sekarang ayo kita makan!" Ucap Mahiru semangat yang kemudian bangkit lalu menarik Shinya dan Shinoa ke ruang makan.

 **-60 SHADES OF GUREN-**

Pukul 7 tepat, Shinya, Mahiru dan Shinoa sudah masuk ke dalam rumah Mito. Ramai? Tentu saja, berisi sekitar 15 sampai 25 mahasiswa dari universitas Shinya dan Mito lalu selebihnya adalah teman-teman Mito di dunia designer. Ketika Shinya, Mahiru dan Shinoa masuk, semua pandangan langsung tertuju pada mereka. Malam ini Shinya mengenakan kemeja berlengan panjang warna biru tua dengan corak berwarna hitam miliknya, dulu kemeja itu dibelikan Mahiru saat mereka masih bertunangan. Sementara Shinoa dan Mahiru? Mereka sama-sama memakai gaun berwarna violet, warnanya sama , tapi coraknya berbeda.

"Hei, itu keluarga Hiragi!"

"Hei! Itu Shinya- _sama!_ Dia bersama Mahiru- _sama_ dan..kalau aku tidak salah itu, Shinoa- _sama?_ "

"Kyaaa! Shinya- _sama kakkoi!_ "

"Mahiru- _sama_ cantik sekali.."

"Sudah kuduga, aura bangsawan itu memang berbeda."

"Hee~ tumben sekali keluarga Hiragi datang."

Dan…begitulah bisik-bisik yang ditujukan pada Shinya, Mahiru dan Shinoa, tapi mereka menanggapinya dengan santai, kenapa? Karena mereka sudah biasa dengan hal itu.

"Ah! Shinya!" Panggil Mito sambil setengah berlari kearah Hiragi bersaudara.

Shinya hanya tersenyum tipis ketika Mito sudah berada di hadapannya. Dia bertingkah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, hanya saja ia jadi lebih dingin pada Mito.

" _Konbanwa,_ Shinoa- _chan_ , Mahiru- _sama._ " Sapa Mito pada Shinoa dan Mahiru. Shinoa yang disapa hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman, Sementara Mahiru? Ia lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan Mito.

"Ah, aku juga mengundang Yuichiro- _kun_ dan Mikaela- _kun_ , mereka ada di halaman belakang." Tambah Mito. (Disini ceritanya Tim Shinoa itu _kouhai_ mereka)

"Kalau begitu aku akan kesana, sampai jumpa nanti, _Nii-san, Nee-san_." Ucap Shinoa yang kemudian pergi menyusul teman-temannya.

"Aku akan menyusul Shinoa." Sahut Mahiru. Tapi sebelum ia pergi, ia membisikkan sesuatu pada Shinya.

"Kau jangan khawatir, kami akan mengurus semuanya." Bisik Mahiru tepat di telinga Shinya dan tambahnya, dia sempat mengecup pipi Shinya lalu dia pergi menyusul.

Shinya hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah saudarinya itu. Sementara Mito, ia memandang tak suka pada Mahiru.

"Kau mau kuambilkan sesuatu, Shinya?" Tawar Mito.

"Terserahmu saja." Jawab Shinya dengan ekspresi datarnya.

" _Mou~_ jangan datar seperti itu saat berada di pesta, Shinya." Ucap Mito sambil menyikut pelan lengan Shinya.

Shinya hanya tersenyum. Senyum paksa lebih tepatnya.

"Yo! Shinya- _sama!_ Mito- _chan!_ " Seseorang menyapa—ah bukan, lebih tepatnya berteriak kemudian dia sudah berada diantara Shinya dan Mito.

"Ah! Aku ucapkan selamat sekali lagi atas keberhasilanmu, Mito- _chan!_ " Ucap Goshi sambil tersenyum penuh maksud pada Mito.

"Ahaha~ sudah berkali-kali kau mengatakan itu, Goshi." Balas Mito yang terkekeh pelan.

" _Ini dia orang brengseknya."_ Batin Shinya sambil melirik Goshi.

"Wohoo, Shinya- _sama._ " Goshi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Shinya, menatap pria itu dari atas sampai bawah sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Ha? Apa?" Balas Shinya cuek.

"Tumben sekali kau memakai pakaian yang diberikan Mahiru _-sama_." Goshi merangkul Shinya sambil tetap tersenyum jahil.

"Memangnya kenapa? Gitu-gitu dia juga pernah jadi orang spesial di hatiku, Goshi." Balas Shinya sambil tersenyum mengejek.

Shinya sengaja berkata begitu karena dia ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi Mito, tapi yang di katakannya tidak sepenuhnya bohong sih.

"A-ahaha~" Goshi tertawa canggung sambil melirik Mito yang langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Kau mau mencoba membuat Mito _-chan_ cemburu ya, Shinya _-sama_?" Tanya Goshi.

"Tidak juga, aku hanya menguji." Jawab Shinya.

"Eh? Aku tidak mengerti." Goshi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Yah, tidak perlu dimengerti juga sih." Balas Shinya.

"Baiklah…kalau begitu ayo kita kesana, Shinya- _sama!_ " Goshi menarik Shinya kearah _mini bar_ yang berada di halaman belakang dan pas sekali menghadap kearah panggung.

"Kyaa! Shinya- _sama kakkoi!_ "

"Shinya- _sama!_ Aku menyukaimu!"

"Shinya- _sama!_ "

"Hiragi Shinya- _sama!_ "

Yap! Begitulah teriakan-teriakan dari para gadis ketika Shinya sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Goshi. Sementara orang yang mereka teriaki hanya tersenyum tipis tanpa menjawab satu pun teriakan mereka dan kembali berbincang.

Oh, Shinya. Tak sadarkah kau seseorang sedang memperhatikanmu dari tadi?

Semenjak masuk sampai saat ini, Shinya tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang diperhatikan oleh seseorang dan orang itu juga tiak sadar jika dirinya sedang diperhatikan, walaupun sebentar.

"Shinya." Panggil seseorang yang Shinya hapal benar itu suara siapa.

"Hm?" Balas Shinya sambil meneguk minumannya.

"Apa yang ku katakana tentang alcohol?" Tanya Mahiru sambil menatap Shinya tajam.

"Hm? _Ara araa~_ jangan marah begitu, aku kan tidak sering meminumnya, _Nee-chan_ " Jawab Shinya sambil meletakkan gelas minumannya. Benar sekali! Minuman yang di minum Shinya barusan adalah minuman beralkohol.

"Terserahmu. Tapi jika kau mabuk, aku tidak mau membantumu." Balas Mahiru yang sedetik kemudian tersenyum geli mengingat panggil Shinya padanya tadi. Bagaimanapun juga, dia lebih tua dari Shinya beberapa bulan.

" _Oya~_ jarang-jarang aku melihat Mahiru- _sama_ dan Shinya- _sama_ begitu akrab." Celetuk Goshi.

" _Urusai._ " Ucap Shinya dan Mahiru bersamaan.

Goshi yang mendengar itu hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Ah, Shinya. Aku harus kembali. Acara inti akan segera dimulai." Mahiru menepuk bahu Shinya sambil tersenyum penuh maksud padanya kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Shinya hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Dia tau maksud saudarinya itu, bahwa rencana Mito akan segera dimulai. Dia sih sebenarnya tiddak begitu ambil pusing dengan rencana Mito. Jika Mito ingin berpisah, Shinya juga akan menyetujuinya, lagi pula dia merasa bahwa perasaannya pada Mito sudah tidak ada.

"Ah, Shinya- _sama_. Aku mau ke toilet sebentar." Goshi berdiri dari duduknya kemudian menatap Shinya yang sepertinya setengah mabuk.

"Hm." Shinya hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah gumaman.

Goshi langsung pergi dari sana meninggalkan Shinya sendirian yang masih meminum minumannya.

" _Konbanwa,_ _Minna-san_ ~" Suara mic yang berasal dari panggung kecil itu membuat Shinya membalikkan tubuhnya menatap seorang gadis berambut merah panjang yang tengah berbicara disana.

"Aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih banyak karena sudah mau datang di pesta sederhanaku ini, sekali lagi terimakasih banyak." Ucap Mito sambil setengah membungkuk.

"Aku juga mengucapkan terimakasih pada semua keluargaku, teman-temanku dan juga kekasihku yang sudah mendukungku dan membantuku meraih impianku selama ini." Lanjut Mito yang kemudian menatap Shinya dan melemparkan senyuman sekilas.

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar ketika Mito perkataan Mito berhenti dan beberapa mata langsung tertuju Shinya yang dengan cueknya tetap memasang ekspresi datarnya.

"Karena keluargaku sedang tidak berada disini, mungkin aku akan memberikan kesempatan untuk beberapa orang temanku untuk mengucapkan sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan." Tambah Mito.

Dan bisa dilihat, beberapa orang langsung naik keatas panggung dan menyampaikan kata-kata yang ingin mereka sampaikan. Sementara Shinya mulai bosan dan kembali membalikkan tubuhnya mengahdap ke _bar._

"Beruntung sekali orang yang jadi kekasih Mito- _san_." Ucap sang _bartender_ pada Shinya sambil mengelap beberapa gelas _wine_.

"Heh, kau salah. Buktinya saat ini kekasihnya sedang menyendiri sambil berbincang-bincang dengan seorangbartender." Balas Shinya.

"Eh? Jadi anda…" Ucap bartender tadi. Jujur ia cukup terkejut mendengar perkataan Shinya.

Shinya hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tetap memasang ekspresi bosannya.

"Tapi kelihatannya hubungan kalian sedang buruk ya, Tuan?" Tanya sang bartender hati-hati.

"Begitulah." Jaawab Shinya seadanya.

Shinya meneguk habis minumannya dan dia masih ingin lagi. Entah iblis apa yang merasukinya sampai-sampai melanggar perkataan sang..kakak.

"Aku ingin satu lagi." Ucap Shinya sambil menatap sang bartender.

"Wah wah, anda sudah minum 4 gelas, Tuan." Sang bartender hanya tersenyum geli melihat pria di hadapannya ini.

"Bukan urusanmu, …." Shinya menggantungkan kalimatnya dan kemudian melihat _Name Tag_ sang bartender.

"Kusanagi..Izumo.." Lanjut Shinya.

Eh? Tapi tunggu dulu. Kusanagi Izumo? Shinya kembali memperhatikan pria bernama Kusanagi Izumo yang nyasar dari fandom K Project yang parahnya satu _seiyuu_ dengan Ferid dan tiba-tiba berada di fandom Ons dan profesinya tetap menjadi bartender.(poor you, Kusanagi-san)

" _Yare yare…_ sudah kuduga anda pasti lupa. Padahal kita satu perusahaan, Hiragi Shinya- _sama_." Ucap Kusanagi.

"Ah iya! Aku ingat! Tapi sekarang bukan waktunya mempermasalahkan itu." Balas Shinya.

"Baiklah. Anda ingin apa?" Tanya Kusanagi.

"Mungkin…segelas martini." Jawab Shinya.

"Apa campuran yang anda inginkan?" Tanya Kusanagi lagi.

"Hmm, _gin_ dicampur dengan _vermouth_." Jawab Shinya.

"Baiklah, akan segera saya siapkan, Tuan." Balas Kusanagi yang kemudian membuatkan pesanan Shinya.

Padahal sudah 4 gelas, tapi dia tidak merasa mabuk sama sekali dan dia juga jarang minum-minum seperti ini, paling hanya saat pesta keluarga, itu pun paling banyak hanya 2 gelas. Apa karena dia patah hati? Tidak tidak, dia bahkan tidak merasakan sakit dihatinya saat dirinya dikhianati oleh Mito. Yang jelas Shinya bukan peminum berat, oke?

"Silahkan." Ucap Kusanagi sambil menaruh minuman pesanan Shinya.

Setelah mengucap terimakasih Shinya mulai meminum minumannya, tentu saja tidak sekali teguk, bisa-bisa kerongkongannya terbakar karena melakukan hal bodoh itu.

"Mungkin kali ini aku akan memanggil kekasihku yang berada disana untuk naik keatas sini. Hei, ayo kemari…" Mito sudah kembali berbicara tapi dia menggantungkan kalimatnya..

Shinya tidak begitu peduli, dia asik memutar-mutar gelasnya perlahan.

"Norito Goshi." Sambung Mito yang membuat para tamu pesta agak terkejut.

Sementara Shinya? Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Dia hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Mito barusan.

Bisa dilihat saudara-saudara, Norito Goshi berjalan mendekat kearah panggung sambil membawa sebuket bunga mawar dan kemudian naik keatas panggung lalu memberikan buket bunga tersebut pada Mito.

"Eh? Goshi- _sama?_ "

"Bukannya kekasihnya, Shinya- _sama_ ya?"

"Kapa mereka putus? Buktinya tadi Mito- _san_ masih menatap Shinya- _sama_ sekilas saat menyebutkan kekasih."

"Sepertiya ada yang tidak beres."

"Aneh sekali ya."

Begitulah bisik-bisik dari para tamu pesta.

"Terimakasih sudah mendukungku, Goshi. Terimaksih banyak atas semuanya." Mito kembali berbicara dan kemudian memeluk Goshi.

Para tamu pesta hanya bertepuk tangan saat melihat Mito memeluk Goshi, sebenarnya mereka masih terkejut, yah..tapi apa boleh buat.

Sementara itu Shinya kembali meneguk minumannya, kali ini adalah tegukan terakhir.

" _Araa~_ selamat malam semuanya!" Tiba-tiba mucul lah Mahiru dan Shinoa dari belakang panggung.

Shinya yang mendengar itu hampir saja menyemburkan minumannya, tapi tidak jadi. Dia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah panggung lagi.

" _Apa yang mereka lakukan?!"_ Pekik Shinya dalam hati.

Semua tamu, termasuk Mito dan Goshi terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja tuan putrid dari Hiragi muncul.

"Kami akan jadi _host_ malam ini!" Shinoa dan Mahiru berjalan ke depan panggung lalu berdiri disamping Mito dan Goshi.

"Jadi…sejak kapan kalian berpacaran?" Pertanyaan dari Shinoa sukses membungkam mulut Mito dan Goshi.

"Ehhh, benar juga. Sejak kapan kalian berpacaran, Mito- _chan?_ " Ucap Mahiru sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi ini maksud mereka dengan 'serahkan semuanya pada kami'?" Shinya berucap pelan.

"L-li-lima bulan yang la-lalu." Mito menjawab pertanyaan Shinoa dengan terbata-bata.

"Heee~ bukankah saat itu Mito- _san_ masih berpacaran dengan Shinya- _nii_?" Balas Shinoa sambil tersenyum.

"Ka-kami sudah putus. Kau bisa tanyakan langsung pada Shinya!" Mito menaikkan volume suaranya.

"Apakah itu benar, Shinya- _nii_?" Tanya Mahiru sambil menatap Shinya.

Shinya hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya. Entahlah dia tak tau harus menjawab apa.

" _Apa katanya tadi? 'Shinya-nii'?"_ Batin Shinya.

"Hmm mungkin Shinya- _nii_ sulit untuk menjawab." Ucap Shinoa.

"Kalau begitu kalian mau mendengarkan sesuatu? Sesuatu yang akan membuat kalian terkejut dan membuat kalian bersemangat. Kalian mau?" Tanya Mahiru kepada para tamu.

"Kami mau!" Para tamu pesta menjawab dengan semangat.

"Baiklah, ini dia." Mahiru mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku _dress_ nya dan kemudian mendekatkan mic kearah speaker ponselnya lalu memutar sebuah rekaman.

Yap! Semua tamu membelalakkan matanya ketika rekaman itu selesai. Lalu mereka menatap tajam kearah Mito. Isi rekaman yang diputar Mahiru adalah rekaman percakapan Mito dan Goshi di toko buku kemarin. Untung saja dia merekamnya sebagai barang bukti.

"Wuhuuu~ apa maksud dari rekaman itu ya, Mito- _san_?" Shinoa tersenyum mengejek.

"I-itu…" Mito tak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Aku hanya memanfaatkan Shinya karena dia seorang Hiragi. Aku akan mempermalukan Hiragi degan cara mempermalukan Shinya di pesta nanti." Mahiru menirukan gaya bicara Mito yang membuat para tamu terkekeh.

"Kau benar! Shinya memang cocok mendapatkannya, Mito- _chan_." Kali ini Shinoa menambahkan dengan mengikuti cara bicara Goshi.

"Jadi? Bagaimana? Apakah kalian masih percaya seorang Jujo Mito adalah gadis yang baik?" Tanya Mahiru.

Yang terdengar saat ini hanyalah sorakan mengejek dari para tamu untuk Mito dan Goshi, lalu kemudian para tamu meninggalkan mereka di panggung.

"Kalian.." Ucap Mito lirih.

Sedetik kemudian tangan Mito terayun kearah Shinoa, ia bermaksud menamparnya. Tapi baru saja tangannya akan mengenai pipi Shinoa, Mahiru sudah menahannya terlebih dulu. Mahiru meremas pergelangan tangan Mito sampai Mito berteriak kesakitan.

"Jangan sentuh adikku." Ucap Mahiru dingin sambil melepaskan tangan Mito. Jelas saja Mahiru punya tenaga sekuat itu, secara semua anggota keluarga Hiragi diWAJIBkan mengikuti pelatihan bela diri yang keras.

Mahiru dan Shinoa kemudian meninggalkan pasangan itu disana dengan Mito yang masih kesakitan.

 **-60 SHADES OF GUREN-**

Shinya berjalan sempoyongan saat akan keluar dari rumah Mito. Ahh dia sudah merasakan efeknya sekarang, tapi dia tidak mabuk berat. Tanpa sengaja dia menabrak punggung seseorang.

"Ah, _gomen._ " Ucap Shinya.

Orang yang ditabraknya tadi membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Shinya dan menariknya menuju halaman samping rumah Mito.

"Ahh, kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" Tanya Shinya yang pandangannya agak kabur.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Ucap orang tadi dengan suara berat.

" _Eh? Sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini."_ Batin Shinya.

Seketika itu juga Shinya mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya dan berhasil! Dia bisa melihat sosok di depannya.

"Guren?!" Shinya benar-benar terkejut walau kepalanya semakin terasa berat.

"Apa?" Balas Guren.

"Kau..kenapa bisa disini?" Tanya Shinya yang berusaha menahan pusing dikepalanya.

"Goshi mengundangku." Jawab Guren.

"Oh." Balas Shinya.

"Tapi tumben sekali pimpinan sepertimu datang ke pesta seperti ini." Ejek Shinya sambil memperhatikan Guren.

" _Masih mengenakan jas seperti biasa, eh?"_ Batin Shinya.

"Aku juga bingung kenapa dia mengundangku kesini, tapi dia bilang disini ada kau. Yah, walau baru kemarin aku keluar dari rumah sakit, entah kenapa aku langsung semangat untuk datang kesini karena ada kau." Jelas Guren.

"Kenapa harus ada aku?" Tanya Shinya.

Guren menatap Shinya sekilas kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Jangan tanyakan padaku. Tanya saja pada hatiku." Guren mengalihkan pandangannya.

Shinya terkejut memang mendengar perkataan Guren tapi kemudian dia tersenyum. Sekarang dia tau sisi ke-11. Pria itu ingin selalu berada dimanapun dirinya berada.

"Hei, kau mabuk, Shinya?" Tanya Guren yang kemudian mendekat kearah Shinya.

"Ah, tidak.." Shinya mencoba berbohong.

"Dasar. Di saat seperti ini pun kau mau berbohong." Guren menarik Shinya kedalam pelukannya.

"Kenapa memelukku?" Tanya Shinya yang kemudian membalas pelukan Guren.

"Entah. Aku ingin." Jawab Guren.

"Shinya!" Teriak seseorang, tapi sayangnya tak dibalas oleh Shinya.

"Ayo pulang! Kau kira apa yang kau lakukan disi—" Omelan Mahiru terhenti ketika berjalan mendekat kearah Shinya dan melihat orang yang memeluk Shinya.

"Eh? Mahiru ya? Ah maaf." Ucap Shinya kemudian melepaskn pelukan Guren lalu menghadap kearah Mahiru.

"Guren…" Ucap Mahiru pelan sambil menatap Guren.

"Ah, ayo kita pulang." Ucap Shinya kemudian berjalan kearah Mahiru tapi tidak jadi karena Guren menarik lengannya.

"Dia akan pulang bersamaku." Ucap Guren sambil balas menatap Mahiru.

"Hhh, baiklah. Mana kunci mobilnya, Shinya?" Mahiru sedang tidak ingin berdebat jadi dia lebih memilih untuk langsung pulang.

Shinya melemparkan kunci mobilnya pada Mahiru yang dengan mudahnya ditangkap oleh Mahiru.

"Jangan pulang terlalu lama!" Teriak Mahiru ketika Shinya dan Guren sudah berjalan agak jauh.

" _Ryoukai, Nee-chan!_ " Balas Shinya.

Mahiru dan Shinoa memilih masuk kedalam mobil dan akan menunggu Shinya dirumah.

 **-60 SHADES OF GUREN-**

"Hei, Guren~" Panggil Shinya.

"Hm?" Guren sedang fokus pada jalanan di depannya. Benar sekali! Guren sedang mengemudi saat ini.

"Ah, tidak jadi." Balas Shinya. Matanya sudah sangat berat saat ini.

Begitu pula Guren. Matanya juga sudah sangat berat saat ini. Sedangkan rumahnya masih jauh, begitu pula dengan rumah Shinya. Jadi, Guren memutuskan untuk menginap disalah satu hotel kecil.

"Kau mau kemana, Guren?" Tanya Shinya saat melihat Guren akan keuar.

"Ayo, kita akan menginap disin semalam. Rumahmu juga masih jauh, Shinya." Jawab Guren.

Shinya tersenyum lalu keluar dari mobil dan mngikuti Guren masuk kedalam hotel.

Fyuhh~saat ini mereka sudah berada di dalam kamar dan Shinya sudah lebih dahulu tidur dikasur. Sementara Guren memilih untuk tidur di sofa. Guren melihat wajah Shinya yang tidak tenang seperti biasanya.

Ketika pria itu akan mematikan lampu, Shinya tiba-tiba terbangun kemudian duduk dan menatap Guren dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Guren, tidurlah disampingku." Ucap Shinya.

"Tidurlah, Shinya." Guren mendekati Shinya.

"Ayolah, tidur disampingku. Tidur disofa tidak enak kan?" Balas Shinya.

Guren tersenyum kemudian menyentuh pipi Shinya.

"Sudahlah, cepat tidur." Ucap Guren.

Baru saja Guren akan melangkah, tapi Shinya sudah menarik lengannya dan dikarenakan Guren yang tidak fokus dia jatuh diatas tubuh Shinya dengan kedua tangan menahan beratnya.

Shinya langsung mencium Guren. Guren cukup terkejut dengan serangan Shinya, tapi dengan segera pria itu membalasnya. Shinya pun mengalungkan lengannya kebalik leher Guren. Mereka berciuman cukup lama sampai akhirnya Shinya melepaskan ciumannya karena kehabisan pasokan udara.

"Kau agresif sekali, Shinya~" Ucap Guren sambil menyeringai.

Shinya hanya tersenyum geli melihat seringaian Guren. Guren kemudian mencium leher Shinya sampai akhirnya terciptalah tanda kemerahan yang menunjukkan bahwa Shinya adalah milik Guren.

"Kau juga, Guren." Balas Shinya ketika Guren sudah selesai membuat tanda di lehernya. Shinya tau sisi ke-12 Guren. Pria itu adalah pencium yang agresif.

Perlahan-lahan Shinya melepaskan kemeja putih Guren, begitupula Guren yang sudah melepaskan kemeja Shinya. Setelah itu Guren berbaring disamping Shinya.

"Sebegitu menariknya kah aku?" Celetuk Guren saat melihat Shinya memandangi tubuh Guren.

"Sepertinya begitu." Jawab Shinya.

Selanjutnya mereka melakukan—yah pasti pada tau yak an?—

 **-60 SHADES OF GUREN-**

Sudah pukul 3 pagi dan keduanya masih terbangun dengan nafas yang belum teratur. Kalian pasti tau apa yang sudah terjadi kann?

"Kau tau, Guren?" Tanya Shinya.

"Aku tau." Jawab Guren.

"Memangnya kau tau apa yang akan ku katakan?" Tanya Shinya lagi.

"Kau pasti ingin bilang kalau kau lebih suka aku yang sekarang." Jawab Guren sambil menatap Shinya yang berbaring disampingnya.

"Dengan kata lain, aku lebih suka kau yang polos dibalik selimut ini, Guren~" Shinya tersenyum manis saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Guren.

"Dan aku jadi tau sisi ketiga belasmu." Tambah Shinya.

"Ketiga belas? Memangnya apa?" Tanya Guren.

"Kau itu sempurna, entah dalam balutan jas atau tanpa jas itu sekalipun." Jawab Shinya.

Guren terkekeh kecil mendengar jawaban Shinya. Lalu dia memeluk Shinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Shinya dan selamanya akan selalu begitu." Ucap Guren.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Guren." Balas Shinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _ **Author's Note :**_ Halo! Chapter 3 dah update nih, gimana? Review ya! _JAA~_

 **Mind to Review~?**


	4. Chapter 4

**60 SHADES OF GUREN**

 **DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO KAGAMI TAKAYA**

 **STORY IS MINE**

 **WARNINGS: TYPO(S), OOC, ALUR BERANTAKAN, ABAL, YAOI, GAJE AND OTHERS.**

(ps : Disini ceritanya Shinya itu anak dari bangsawan Hiragi, tapi yahh dia ga nganggap dirinya itu bangsawan kok, Shinya iitu rendah diri+rendah hati. Dia nganggap dirinya itu orang biasa. Shinya juga tetap anak angkat di cerita ini. Di cerita ini, Shinya itu kayak ga dipeduliin gitu sama keluarganya. Dan satu lagi! Disini pacarnya Shinya itu Mito~)

(pss : Mahiru masih hidup dan disini dia masih jadi pacar Guren)

 **Inspired by : 50 Shades Of Grey**

 **…**

 **STOOOP!**

 **SAYA PENGANUT DLDR!**

 **(DON'T LIKE DON'T READ~)**

 **.**

 **.**

Black Shades Company. Perusahaan yang selama ini diincar para angkatan kerja agar dapat bekerja disana. Untuk bisa bekerja disana, jalannya tidaklah mudah, karena perusahaan itu mengharuskan pegawainya untuk 'Good Looking'.

Belum lagi mata kalian harus terbiasa dengan semua benda berwarna hitam, abu-abu, dan putih.

"Hei, kau yakin aku masuk ke perusahaan aneh itu, Goshi?" Tanya Shinya dengan wajah tak yakin pada sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Tentu saja yakin." Goshi memperhatikan Shinya dari atas sampai bawah, setelah selesai membantu Shinya bersiap.

"Tapi kau tau sendiri lah, aku belum lulus dari universitas!" Balas Shinya.

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba kan?" Sahut Goshi.

"Kau tau persyaratannya kan, Goshi?" Tanya Shinya dengan wajah polos.

Shinya dapat melihat Goshi mengangguk mantap

"Walaupun Shinya- _sama_ belum lulus universitas, Shinya _-sama_ kan 'Good Looking'." Cengir Goshi.

"Tenang saja, aku yakin 100% Shinya _-sama_ diterima." Lanjut Goshi sambil menyentuh bahu Shinya.

"Kenapa kau seyakin itu?" Tanya Shinya.

"Karena Shinya- _sama_ itu sahabatku yang paling sempurna, Shinya- _sama_ pintar dalam akademik, cepat bergaul dengan siapa saja dan masih banyak lagi." Jawab Goshi.

 _"_ _Dan untuk saat ini anda sangat polos."_ Lanjut Goshi dalam hati.

"Ahaha~ _Arigatou_ , Goshi." Shinya tersenyum tipis pada sahabatnya yang satu ini.

Goshi adalah sahabat terbaik yang Shinya miliki. Ia yang memberi tahu bahwa BSC sedang mencari pengganti salah satu orang istimewa dengan jabatan sebagai…mungkin bisa di bilang seperti tangan kanan atau orang kepercayaan.

Orang kepercayaan sang piminan yang lama mengundurkan diri karena katanya ia tidak tahan diperlakukan sangat dingin oleh sang pimpinan. Alasan yang tidak masuk akal sekali bagi Shinya.

"Sudahlah, jangan gugup begitu. Shinya _-sama_ pasti bisa, seandainya tidak pun juga tidak masalah, kan masih banyak kesempatan kerja di perusahaan yang lain." Goshi melempar senyuman tipis pada Shinya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu sangat ingin aku masuk perusahaan itu, Goshi?" Shinya melirik Goshi dengan ekor matanya.

"Karena aku ingin Shinya- _sama_ -" Ucapan Goshi terpotong.

'Is it too late now to sorry. Cause I'm missing more than just your body.'

Ponsel Goshi berbunyi. Segera saja dia mengangkat telpon itu tanpa perlu melihat nomor pemanggil.(Asikk nada deringnya Goshi itu lhoo)

"Apalagi, Mito- _chan_? Kau sudah menelponku berkali-kali dari kemarin."

'Kenapa sih kau ingin sekali Shinya masuk BSC? Kau sendiri kan tau kalau masuk kesana itu cukup sulit. BSC itu benar-benar ketat, Goshi' Jawab Mito.

Goshi tersenyum miring tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Mito. Ia langsung memutuskan panggilan.

"Shinya- _sama,_ ayo kita berangkat!" Seru Goshi. Dapat ia lihat wajah sahabatnya itu semakin gugup dan mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya.

- **60 SHADES OF GUREN** **-**

 **"** **Gugup, Shinya-** ** _sama_** **?" Tanya Goshi. Saat ini mereka sudah sampai di BSC.**

 **"** **Tentu saja,** ** _baka!_** **" Jawab Shinya.**

 **"** **Hehe, Shinya-** ** _sama_** **pasti bisa! Begini saja, jika yang mewawancarai anda wanita, anggap saja dia itu Mito -** ** _chan._** **Sementara jika yang mewawancarai anda laki-laki, anggap saja itu aku. Jadi anda tidak akan gugup lagi kan?" Cengir Goshi.**

Shinya mengangguk meski terlihat ragu-ragu. Goshi yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Maaf, apa anda yang bersama Hiragi Shinya?"

Tiba-tiba saja seorang wanita menghampiri mereka dan tiba-tiba juga rasa gugup Shinya semakin bertambah.

"Y-ya, saya sendiri." Jawab Shinya.

Wanita itu tersenyum, "Mari ikuti saya, anda sudah ditunggu oleh yang lain."

"Eh? Yang lain?" Shinya agak bingung ketika wanita tadi berkata 'yang lain'.

"Ya. Karena pelamar yang datang tepat waktu hari ini hanyalah 3 orang dan anda adalah salah satunya." Jawab wanita tadi.

"Ha? Bukannya kemarin jumlah pelamarnya ada tujuh pu—" Ucapan Shinya langsung dipotong.

"BSC tidak memberikan toleransi pada pelamar yang datang terlambat. Sekarang, lebih baik anda ikut dengan saya." Balas wanita tadi.

Shinya mengangguk lalu menatap Goshi. Goshi menyemangatinya dengan acungan jempol, lalu perlahan-lahan berjalan mundur. Ia akan menunggu di luar, karena dia juga sudah tidak ada kepentingan disini.

"Mari, Shinya _-san._ " Ucap wanita tadi setengah menarik tangan Shinya menuju lift.

 **-60 SHADES OF GUREN-**

 _"_ _Wow~"_ Batin Shinya setelah keluar dari lift.

Bayangkan saja, lift yang amat mahal. Dindingnya terbuat dari cermin yang dibentuk sedemikian rupa. Dan berbeda dengan lift yang biasanya, lantai lift dilapisi karpet berbulu berwarna hitam dengan sebuah gambar mawar merah ditenganya.

"Silahkan masuk, Shinya- _san._ Yang lainnya sudah menunggu anda." Sahut wanita tadi.

Shinya bahkan tidak sadar bahwa wanita tadi sudah kembali. Tadi, wanita itu memasuki sebuah ruangan. Ah satu lagi, saat ini mereka sedang berada dilantai paling atas, yaitu lantai 60.

Sepertinya ruangan yang ada di depannya ini…tunggu dulu! Ini ruangan sang pimpinan!

 _"_ _HAH?! Jadi yang mewawancara langsung pimpinan?!"_ Jerit Shinya dalam hati.

"Shinya- _san?_ " Panggil wanita tadi.

"Y-ya?" Jawab Shinya.

"Semoga berhasil." Balas wanita tadi sambil tersenyum.

Dan wanita itu kembali masuk kedalam lift, meninggalkan Shinya dalam kegugupan besarnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Shinya memasuki ruangan itu. Ruangan itu sangat besar, bahkan lebih besar dari kamarnya di apartemen miliknya. Semua furniture-nya berwarna abu-abu dan putih. Sementara dindingnya di car hitam.

Ada 2 pria lain yang tengah duduk di sebuah sofa putih. Mereka tak segugup Shinya dan sepertinya mereka lebih tua dari Shinya.

Tidak terlihat sang pimpinan di dalam ruangan. Shinya berjalan kearah sofa dan ikut duduk. Saat ini keadaan sangat hening, kecuali detak jantungnya yang terdengar sampai ke telinga. Shinya kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya dan itu seperti sudah jadi kebiasaan baginya.

"Maaf." Seseorang keluar dari pintu di dalam ruangan dan sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa itu sang pimpinan.

"Jadi.. apa bisa kita mulai?" Lanjutnya.

"Kalau begitu..anda lebih dulu." Ucap suara berat itu.

"Selanjutnya yang di sebelahnya." Ucap sang pimpinan lagi.

Shinya yakin yang dimaksud adalah pria disebelahnya.

"Lalu anda." Sambung sang pimpinan.

Shinya hanya mengangguk kecil sambil menoleh kearah sang pimpinan.

 _"_ _Ini akan jadi menit yang panjang.."_ Keluh Shinya dalam hati.

 **-60 SHADES OF GUREN-**

2 pria tadi sudah keluar. Salah satunya sempat berteriak marah kearah sang pimpinan, karena ia tidak diterima oleh pria itu.

Sekarang giliran Shinya bertatapan langsung dengan sang pimpinan. Mereka hanya berdua di dalam ruangan sebesar ini. Tangan Shinya sudah sangat dingin kali ini.

"Shinya?" Panggil sang pimpinan.

"Y-ya…" Shinya menggantungkan kalimatnya. Matanya melirik sebuah nama yang terpampang di sebuah tanda nama(sumpah author ga tau apa namanya) yang berada di atas meja. Lebih tepatnya nama sang pimpinan.

"Guren.. _-sama?_ " Jawab Shinya.

Di hadapannya ada berkas mengenai data dirinya. Shinya yang sedari tadi gugup memilih untuk menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kau belum lulus universitas ya?" Tanya sang pimpinan yang diketahui bernama Guren.

"Ngg.. ya, tapi tahun ini sepertinya akan segera lulus." Jawab Shinya sambil bersusah payah menelan ludahnya.

"Alasan melamar disini?" Tanya Guren lagi sambil menatap Shinya intens.

"A-aa, itu.." Shinya menggigit bibirnya lebih keras dan ia hampir saja mengaduh sakit.

"Apa kau serius untuk bekerja disini?" Guren memasang ekspresi datarnya.

"Saya memiliki 1001 alasan." Jawab Shinya yang tiba-tiba gugupnya hilang ditelan angin.

 _"_ _Hee~ dia pintar juga"_ Batin Guren sambil tersenyum miring.

"Baiklah, lain kali akan kutagih apa saja 1001 alasan itu." Guren menatap Shinya.

"Maksud anda 'lain kali'?" Shinya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Sepertinya aku memang membutuhkanmu untuk jadi orang kepercayaanku." Jawab Guren.

Shinya tersenyum. Senyuman manis tapi sangat polos dan ntah kenapa Guren suka dengan senyuman itu.

"Ah, satu lagi." Ucap Guren.

"Eh?" Shinya memasang ekspresi herannya.

"Nama lengkapmu…." Guren menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Hiragi Shinya." Jawab Shinya.

Guren cukup terkejut mendengar jawaban Shinya. Hanya saja dia mampu mengendalikan ekspresinya.

"Hiragi?" Tanya Guren.

Shinya yang ditanya hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Hoo~ jarang-jarang aku bisa bertemu bangsawan dari keluarga Hiragi." Celetuk Guren.

"A-ahaha~ Saya tidak pernah menganggap diri sendiri sebagai bangsawan." Shinya memasang cengirannya.

"Dan sudah pasti kau juga mengenal Mahiru kan?" Tanya Guren(terus-terusan).

"Eh? Y-ya, dia salah satu saudari saya. Anda mengenalnya?" Jawab sekaligus Tanya Shinya.

"Ya..begitulah." Jawab Guren sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Shinya.

"Kau boleh keluar sekarang dan mulai bekerja besok pagi. Dan jangan panggil aku tuan, atau yang lainnya. Cukup panggil aku Guren. " Ucap Guren sambil melempar senyum yang..dingin?

 **-60 SHADES OF GUREN-**

Ichinose Guren. Akhirnya Shinya tau namanya. Pria yang dingin, jarang tersenyum dan sangat to the point. Ia juga selalu mengenakan jas hitam dimana pun ia berada. Tidak lupa selalu ada setangkai mawar merah, entah itu disaku jasnya, genggamannya atau saku celananya. Tapi agak aneh kan pria yang dingin selalu membawa mawar kemana-mana, tapi memang begitulah seorang Ichinose Guren. Sisi pertama yang diketahui Shinya tentang Guren adalah dingin, sulit ditebak, aneh dan misterius.

"Pria yang misterius." Gumam Shinya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam lift sambil mengambil ponselnya dari saku celananya.

Tidak lama ponselnya langsung bergetar, ada pesan masuk. Isi pesan itu kira-kira begini.

Unknown Number :

'Shinya, kuucapkan selamat. Besok, kau bisa langsung masuk ke ruanganku untuk menaruh semua barang-barangmu. Kau pasti tau siapa aku.'

Shinya reflek menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi. Dan ponsel itu begetar lagi dan masih dari nomor yang sama.

Unknown Number :

'Jangan terlalu sering menggigit bibirmu di depanku. Karena kau tau? Itu membuatku sulit bernafas setiap kali aku melihatmu dan tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya'

Muncul rona tipis di pipi Shinya setelah selesai membaca pesan barusan.

TING! (Bener ga?)

Pintu lift pun terbuka. Betapa terkejutnya Shinya ketika melihat pria berjas hitam tadi melangkah masuk. Ia tersenyum sedikit…nakal?

Shinya yang tadinya akan keluar mengurungkan niatnya untuk melangkahkan kakinya. Shinya masih memasang ekspresi terkejutnya tadi.

"Hm? Jangan terkejut seperti itu." Ucap Guren kalem.

Dan ini benar-benar parah! Shinya merasakan jantungnya bedegup semakin kencang dan reflek menggigit bibirnya lagi.

"Shinya..jangan sering menggigit bibirmu di depanku atau…" Guren menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"A-atau?" Tanya Shinya yang agak gugup.

Guren mendekatkan wajahnya kearah telinga Shinya dan menjawab pertanyaan Shinya tadi.

"Atau aku sendiri yang akan menggigitnya." Bisik Guren dengan suara berat dan hembusan nafas yang hangat dan singkat.

 **-60 SHADES OF GUREN-**

" _Okaeri~_ Shinya!" Sahut seorang wanita berambut merah ketika Shinya membuka pintu apartemennya.

Shinya tidak perlu terkejut mendengar suara nan manis itu. Ia juga tidak perlu marah pada wanita yang datang ke apartemennya tanpa izin. Shinya paling tidak bisa marah padanya, lagipula Shinya cukup senang(Mohon digaris bawahai kata'CUKUP') dengan kehadiran wanita tersebut.

" _Tadaima,_ Mito." Ucap Shinya sambil tersenyum.

Mito langsung memeluk kekasihnya dan Shinya hanya mengelus rambut merah panjang milik kekasihnya itu.

"Hoo~ _Okaeri,_ Shinya- _sama!_ " Teriak Goshi dari dapur Shinya.

Mito melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menatap Shinya.

"Kau lelah?" Tanya Mito.

"Lumayan." Jawab Shinya.

"Ah iya! Jadi bagaimana? Kau diterima?" Mito kelihatan sangat senang.

"Aku diterima!" Ucap Shinya sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah kuduga~" Balas Goshi yang entah kapan sudah berada di belakang Mito.

"Kami kesini untuk merayakan keberhasilanmu. Aku sudah memasak beberapa makanan untuk kita bertiga." Sahut Mito yang kemudian pergi ke dapur.

"Ayo kita ke ruang tamu, Shinya- _sama!_ " Goshi menarik Shinya ke ruang tamu dan mereka duduk di sofa milik Shinya sambil menunggu Mito.

Tak lama kemudian Mito datang membawa makanan. Dan jadilah mereka pesta kecil-kecilan di apartemen Shinya.

"Jangan tidur terlalu malam. Besok kau harus bekerja, nanti kau bisa kesiangan." Ucap Mito.

"Iya, aku tau." Balas Shinya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Yah, ini sudah tengah malam, Mito dan Goshi harus segera pulang, belum lagi mereka besok punya acara masing-masing.

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi ya! Sampai jumpa besok, Shinya!" Pamit Mito sambil melambaikan tangannya dan kemudian masuk kedalam mobil Goshi.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Shinya- _sama!_ " Teriak Goshi dari dalam mobil.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" Jawab Shinya. Kemudian dia masuk kedalam apartemennya ketika melihat mobil Goshi sudah pergi.

Shinya mengunci pintu dan berjalan ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai atas. Dia mau istirahat, belum lagi besok dia harus bekerja.

Dan disinilah Shinya, dia berada di kamarnya dan sedang mengganti bajunya dengan baju tidur. Selesai mengganti bajunya Shinya langsung naik ke atas kasurnya dan menyelimuti dirinya. Tak perlu waktu lama, Shinya sudah tidur dengan nyenyak.

 **-60 SHADES OF GUREN-**

Hari pertama Shinya di BSC. Ia memilih mengenakan kemeja hitam berlengan panjang dan celana panjang hitam. Hanya saja ia mengenakan sepatu putih dan jam tangan silver pemberian adiknya. Meski begitu, tetap saja pakaiannya terlihat gelap. Dalam satu tarikan nafas, Shinya membuka pintu ruangan Guren.

Dan lagi-lagi matanya harus terbiasa dengan dinding berwarna hitam dan jendela yang sangat besar di ujung ruangan. Sayangnya semua terlihat kosong. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Guren sudah datang.

Shinya menatap meja yang terletak tidak jauh dari meja Guren. Itu sudah pasti mejanya, karena kemarin tidak ada apapun disana. Shinya menarik kursinya dan duduk.

TING!

Shinya tersentak ketika mendengar bunyi barusan. Ia menatap sekelilingnya, tetapi tidak bisa menyimpulkan darimana datangnya bunyi tadi. Hingga akhirnya pintu yang kemarin ia yakini toilet pun terbuka. Sosok jas hitam datang dengan membawa bunga mawar.

Shinya berdiri dan sedikit membungkuk ketika melihat pimpinannya itu mendekati mejanya.

" _Ohayou…_ " Shinya bingung harus memanggilnya apa.

" _Ohayou…_ Guren. Cukup Guren." Balasnya.

"Guren.." Ucap Shinya pelan, tapi masih bisa di dengar Guren.

"Kedengaran lebih baik, Shinya." Sahut Guren disertai senyuman miring, namun wajahnya terlihat pucat.

"Selamat bekerja." Tambahnya sambil meletakkan mawar tadi di dalam vas yang berada di sudut meja Shinya.

Setelah Guren duduk di kursinya sendiri dan mulai focus pada layar komuternya, Shinya baru bisa bernafas lega. Ia menatap mawar di vas mejanya.

Sebenarnya apa yang special dari mawar sehingga Guren selalu membawanya? Apa juga yang special dari warna hitam yang mendominasi kantor ini?

 _"_ _Eh? Ngomong-ngomong tadi Guren keluar dari toilet ya? Kenapa bunyinya TING? Mirip bunyi lift. Eh? Jangan-jangan itu bukan toilet."_ Batin Shinya.

"Akhh!"

Shinya tersentak ketika mendengar Guren berteriak. Mau tidak mau ia segera berlari ke arah meja pria itu.

"Guren? Ada apa?" Tanya Shinya.

"T-tangan ku.." Guren memegangi sekitar pergelangan tangannya yang tertutupi oleh jas.

" _Etto.._ bolehkah?" Tanya Shinya sambil mencoba menyentuhnya meski ragu. Apalagi wajah Guren sudah benar-benar pucat dan kesakitan.

"T-tapi jangan beritahu siapapun." Jawab Guren cepat.

Shinya mengangguk pelan dan menarik lembut pergelangan tangan Guren ke arahnya. Ia menggulung lengan jas pria itu perlahan-lahan sampai sebatas siku. Dan… sesuatu cukup mengerikan terlihat begitu saja. Guren memang benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak.

"Awww" Guren mulai meringis, belum lagi darah mulai menetes dari pergelangan tangannya.

Shinya tidak menyangka dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia melihat sejumlah luka kering dan lebih banyak yang baru. Seperti luka irisan pisau yang disengaja dan cukup dalam. Shinya tidak tau apa yang dilakukan Guren terhadap tangannya sendiri sehingga begitu parahnya.

Banyak goresan yang dihasilkan pisau tajam di pergelangan tangan Guren. Terlihat masih baru dan mulai meneteskan darah lagi. Dan ada 2 goresan panjang yang melintang dari pergelangan tangan hingga ke dekat siku.

Shinya mengelus punggung tangan Guren. Jujur saja, Shinya tidak tahan melihat orang di dekatnya terluka.

"Guren…tenanglah, jangan panik. Akan kupanggilkan dokter." Ucap Shinya.

"Jangan!" Teriak Guren sebelum Shinya mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"T-tapi…" Balas Shinya. Jujur ia panik tapi dia berusaha untuk mengendalikan kepanikannya.

"Jangan! Kumohon jangan…" Ucap Guren pelan.

"Hh, kalau begitu akan kubantu mengobatinya." Ucap Shinya mantap.

"Pasti sulitkan jika mengobatinya sendiri? Tunggu disini sebentar, akan kuambilkan obat-obatnya." Shinya tersenyum tipis sebelum keluar ruangan.

 _"_ _Eh? Dia bersungguh-sungguh ingin mengobati luka-lukaku?Padahal kami baru saling mengenal, tapi kenapa dia…"_ Batin Guren.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Guren pada ruangan yang kosong, karena Shinya sudah pergi.

" _Arigatou.."_ Ucap Guren ketika Shinya selesai membalut lukanya dengan plaster dan perban.

"Maaf jika aku merepotkanmu." Tambah Guren.

" _Douite…_ " Balas Shinya.

"Jangan menyakiti diri sendiri lagi." Sambung Shinya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Guren terkekeh pelan, karena baru kali ini ada yang peduli padanya. Sungguh dia tidak habis pikir dengan Shinya.

 _"_ _Eh?"_ Shinya merasakan pipinya menghangat tanpa sebab. Ia tidak ingin Guren melihatnya, maka ia segera membereskan kotak obat-obatan yang tadi ia bawa(kotak P3K lohh). Sekarang hatinya cukup lega, karena Guren tidak lagi terlihat kesakitan. Hanya ringisan kecil saja saat ini.

Shinya senang bisa membantu Guren. Ia senang melihat rasa sakit di wajah pria itu sudah memudar.

"Sekali lagi _arigatou_ , Shinya." Gumam Guren dan Shinya bisa mendengar itu.

Shinya mengangguk dan segera berdiri dari sofa. Sudah 1 jam lamanya dia mengobati luka Guren dan sekarang dia harus kembali bekerja. Dia pun tersenyum dan kembali ke meja kerjanya. Untuk kotak obat itu bisa dikembalikannya saat jam istirahat nanti.

"Hei, Shinya.." Panggil Guren.

"Ya?" Jawab Shinya ketika merasa namanya dipanggil.

"Ah..itu…sepertinya..tidak jadi." Jujur ya, Guren gugup untuk mengatakannya.

Guren sebenarnya ingin mengajak Shinya untuk makan siang bersamanya, tapi dia terlalu…ah tidak perlu di ahas sepertinya.

Shinya hanya terkekeh pelan ketika melihat ekspresi atasannya ini. Dia tau kalau Guren ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi sepertinya tidak jadi. Sebenarnya, dari cerita yang Shinya tau, Guren bukanlah pria yang nyaman diajak berbicara dan berteman. Semua orang tau kalau Guren itu 'Freak'(maksudnya kayak orang breng*ek, baj*ngan, sialan juga bisa), tapi berada di dekat Shinya membuat Guren merasa lebih baik. Semua orang hanya tau Guren di luar, tapi tidak dengan Shinya.

"Dan kalau boleh kutau, apa alasanmu menolongku?" Tanya Guren.

"Pasti sakit kan melihat orang di sekitar kita terluka?" Jawab Shinya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Guren mengangguk mengerti dan tatapannya berubah datar lagi. Wajahnya pun begitu. Di saat Guren berjalan kembali ke mejanya, Shinya menatap punggung pria itu.

"Karena apapun yang terluka di dalam, butuh sesuatu yang tepat untuk memulihkannya." Gumam Shinya.

Guren tidak perlu menoleh kearah Shinya, ia tidak ingin pria itu tau kalau ia mendengar perkataannya barusan, tapi ia malah tersenyum. Tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. Karena berkat dirinya yang terluka, ia jadi memiliki orang yang bersedia mengobatinya. Terutama hatinya, karena di bagian itulah semua kerusakan pada dirinya berawal.

Hati adalah sesuatu yang kecil. Namun saat dia rusak dan terluka, seluruh tubuh pun akan merasakan hal yang sama. Begitulah prinsip seorang Ichinose Guren, pria yang sudah hancur, rusak dan tidak dipedulikan.

 **-60 SHADES OF GUREN-**

Guren baru saja menyelesaikan rancangan pembangunan cabang baru kantornya. Ia baru saja keluar dari ruang rapat dan Shinya berjalan tak jauh dibelakangnya.

Mereka pun kembali ke ruangan 'mereka'. Guren duduk di sofanya, sementara Shinya kembali duduk di kursinya. Manik ungu milik pria itu tak berhenti menatapnya, membuat Shinya agak risih. Ia pun berpura-pura fokus pada layar komputernya, tapi ia tidak bisa.

Lagipula siapa yang bisa fokus jika dirinya ditatap terus dan di ruangan itu hanya ada mereka berdua?

"Shinya." Guren memecah keheningan yang melanda.

"I-iya?" Ntah kenapa tiba-tiba dia jadi gugup.

"Apa kau ada acara setelah ini?" Guren menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Eh? Sepertinya tidak ada." Jawab Shinya.

"Kau mau menemaniku…" Guren menggantungkan ucapannya.

Shinya hanya menunggu Guren untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Makan malam?" Lanjut Guren.

"A-ah, tidak perlu repot-" Ucapan Shinya dipotong.

"Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasihku." Guren masih menatap Shinya.

"Ta-tapi-" Ucapan Shinya dipotong lagi.

"Mungkin kalau kau tidak mengobatiku kemarin, aku sudah mati, Shinya." Sambung Guren.

"Tidak apa-" Ucapan Shinya dipotong terus-terusan.

"Aku janji tidak akan lama, Shinya. Hanya makan malam." Suara Guren makin terdengar meyakinkan.

Saat ini Shinya sedang menggerutu dalam hatinya. Sekarang ia tau sisi kedua Guren, ternyata pria itu adalah tipe orang yang suka memotong pembicaraaan. Sekalipun Shinya berusaha menolak ajakan Guren, tetap saja pria itu akan memotong penolakannya.

"Jadi… aku masih menunggu jawabanmu, Shinya." Guren masih terus-terusan menatap Shinya.

Shinya mengangguk meski ragu. Di satu sisi, ia tidak bisa menolaknya karena takut Guren akan marah. Bagaimana jika sisi lain Guren adalah pemarah? Dan disisi lain ia tidak bisa menolak karena ia tau bahwa pria itu…terluka. Guren sendirian dan tidak dipedulikan. Begitulah menurut Shinya.

Guren tersenyum tipis dan bangkit dari sofanya kemudian berjalan mendekati Shinya.

"Atau mungkin kau sudah memiliki kekasih? Karena itu kau dari tadi menolak." Ucap Guren.

"I-iya, tapi—" Hanya itu yang dapat Shinya katakana sebelum akhirnya Guren berdiri dihadapannya dan berbisik.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Bisik Guren.

'APA?! SHINYA _-SAMA_ SERIUS?!'

Shinya langsung menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga ketika Goshi berteriak di seberang telpon sana. Shinya kembali mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga ketika Goshi sudah berhenti berteriak.

"Iya, aku serius. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Shinya.

'ANDA HARUS IKUT, SHINYA - _SAMA_!' Saran Goshi dengan penuh penekanan disetiap katanya.

"Apa alasanmu berkata begitu?" Taya Shinya lagi.

'Anda juga harus bisa membuat dia tidak merasa kesepian lagi. Mungkin saja penghasilan anda—" Ucapan Goshi dipotong.

"Tidak, Goshi. Kau tau sendiri kan aku bukan tipe orang seperti itu. Penghasilanku berasal dari pekerjaanku, bukan karena aku bisa membuat dia merasa tidak kesepian kan?" Sambung Shinya. Ingin sekali rasanya dia menjitak kepala sahabatnya yang satu ini.

'Tapi, Shinya- _sama_ … Anda sendiri kan yang bilang kalau Guren adalah orang yang kelihatannya kesepian. Lalu kenapa anda tidak mencoba membuatnya tidak kesepian lagi? Kalau bukan anda, siapa lagi yang bisa menghilangkan kesepiannya?' Ucap Goshi panjang x lebar.

"Goshi." Sahut Shinya.

'Yang jelas anda harus pergi bersamanya, Shinya- _sama!_ Jika anda tidak mau, kalau begitu sampai disini saja persahabatan kita, Shinya- _sama._ ' Jelas Goshi.

"Hah?! Oi! Tunggu—" Perkataan Shinya langsung terpotong.

TUUT TUUT

Yah, Goshi mematikan panggilan secara sepihak. Saat ini Shinya sangat ingin menarik rambut Goshi, sayang Goshi sedang tidak ada di sampingnya. Shinya memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku celananya. Kemudian keluar dari toilet(Iya, Shinya itu emang lagi di toilet, tapi Cuma mau nelpon doang kok) dan di depan pintu sudah berdiri wanita yang waktu itu di jumpainya.

" _Yukimi..Shigure._ " Batin Shinya saat melihat _Name Tag_ wanita tersebut.

"Shinya- _san,_ anda sudah di tunggu Guren- _sama_ diluar." Ucap Shigure.

"Eh?" Shinya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Guren- _sama_ sudah menunggu anda di mobilnya dan sekarang Guren- _sama_ sudah berada diluar." Jelas Shigure.

"Ah..baiklah." Jawab Shinya.

"Ayo, saya antarkan ke depan. Saya juga ada perlu sebentar dengan Guren- _sama_." Balas Shigure yang berjalan lebih dahulu.

Shinya hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Shigure di belakang.

Tak lama, mereka sudah sampai di luar gedung dan bisa dilihat mobil Guren sudah terparkir di depan pintu masuk gedung.

"Anda bisa langsung masuk kedalam mobil." Ucap Shigure.

Shinya kembali mengangguk dan sesuai ucapan Shigure, dia masuk ke dalam mobil Guren dan duduk di samping Guren(maksudnya Shinya duduk di kursi di samping pengemudi, secara Guren yang nyetir mobil). Shinya melirik Guren yang sedang memainkan ponselnya.

TOK TOK

Shigure mengetuk kaca mobil Guren dan Guren memberhentikan aktivitas pada ponselnya kemudian menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya.

"Hm?" Tanya Guren.

"Ini, Sesuai permintaan anda, Guren _-sama_." Shigure memberikan sebuah kotak pada Guren. Kalau dilihat-lihat kotak itu seukuran kotak cincin.

"Kerja bagus, Shigure." Balas Guren sambil mengambil kotak tadi dan menyimpannya.

"Hati-hati dijalan, Guren- _sama_ , Shinya- _san_." Ucap Shigure sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hn." Sahut Guren kemudian menaikkan kaca jendelanya agar tertutup dan langsung menjalankan mobilnya.

Hening melanda mereka berdua selama beberapa menit dan akhirnya Gurenlah yang memecah keheningan.

"Shinya." Panggil Guren.

"Ya?" Balas Shinya.

"Sepertinya kita tidak perlu memakai bahasa yang terlalu formal." Ucap Guren.

"Eh? Bukankah permintaanmu dari awal seperti itu?" Memang benar, Guren sendirilah yang bilang pada Shinya untuk tidak berbahasa formal padanya, karena itu Shinya tidak menyebut dirinya dengan panggilan 'saya' lagi.

Guren yang mendengar ucapan Shinya barusan hanya mendengus pelan. Guren menyalakan radionya dan lagu 'Koe Ni Naranakute' langsung terdengar dan Guren mulai bersenandung dengan perlahan.

" _Tidak buruk._ " Batin Shinya saat mendengar Guren mulai bernyanyi walaupun dengan suara yang pelan.

Shinya menemukan sisi ketiga Guren, yaitu Guren adalah pria yang suka bernyanyi dengan suara yang pelan. Jujur saja, jika begitu suaranya jadi lucu. Yahh, itu bagi Shinya.

"Suaramu..lucu, Guren." Shinya tertawa kecil.

Guren langsung menoleh dan muncul rona tipis di kedua pipinya. Oh ayolah, hanya Shinya yang pernah mendengar suaranya saat bernyanyi. Guren mengulum senyum sebelum akhirnya kembali bernyanyi dengan suara pelan lagi.

"Ah iya, aku juga menyukai lagu ini." Celetuk Shinya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak ikut bernyanyi denganku, Shinya?" Tanya Guren sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Eh..tapi.." Shinya bingung, haruskah dia bernyanyi.

"Ayolah, kita bisa bernyanyi bersama kan?" Balas Guren.

Dan malam itu, selama di perjalanan Shinya dan Guren bernyanyi bersama-sama

 **-60 SHADES OF GUREN-**

Shinya tidak tau apa yang sedang dirasakannya ketika Guren memberhentikan mobilnya di depan apartemennya. Rasanya terlalu singkat, tapi Shinya tau kalau ia tidak bisa meminta waktu lebih.

Tadi hanya makan malam, benar-benar makan malam yang diiringi obrolan gaje.

Shinya berterima kasih pada Guren. Disaat pria itu mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut, Shinya merasa ada getaran aneh di dalam hatinya saat melihat senyuman itu, tapi pada akhirnya ia membalas senyuman itu dengan tulus.

"Shinya?" Panggil Guren ketika Shinya hendak turun.

"Ya, Guren?" Jawab Shinya.

" _Arigatou,_ karena sudah mau ikut denganku. Mungkin lain kali kita bisa pergi lagi." Balas Guren.

Detak jantung Shinya langsung bertambah cepat. Shinya cepat-cepat keluar dari mobil. Tanpa membalas perkataan Guren barusan, Shinya langsung masuk kedalam apartemennya.

Pintu apartemennya tidak terkunci, berarti Mito atau Goshi sedang berada di dalam apartemennya ini. Tapi..entahlah, dia tidak peduli. Saat ini dia ingin langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal

CEKLEK(Bener ga?)

Matanya langsung membulat ketika meliaht sosok yang tengah duduk di kasur dan membelakanginya. Dari siluetnya, ia tau bahwa itu wanitanya. Senyuman di wajah Shinya memudar seketika, entahlah..dia sendiri tak tau alasannya.

"Mito.." Panggil Shinya ragu.

Mito menoleh secara perlahan dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Mito? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Shinya.

"Mito…hei!" Shinya langsung berlari ke arah Mito dan memeluknya.

"Jangan menangis.." Ucap Shinya.

"Kau..mulai melupakanku kan?" Tanya Mito.

"Aku tidak pernah melupakanmu, Mito." Jawab Shinya sambil mengelus rambut Mito.

"Kau pergi dengan orang lain, sementara itu kau tidak mengangkat panggilanku. Sudah berkali-kali aku coba menghubungimu. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang diangkat!" Mito mulai menaikkan volume suaranya.

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya, Mito." Ucap Shinya.

"Kalau begitu, jelaskan sekarang." Balas Mito.

Shinya pun menjelaskan alasannya tidak menjawab panggilan Mito dan alasan dirinya tidak bisa di hubungi. Alasannya karena dia sedang pergi makan malam dengan Guren dan dia mematikan ponselnya, tidak enak kan saat makan bersama pimpinanmu lalu ada beberapa panggilan masuk? Belum lagi Shinya orang yang..sering di hubungi.

Meski pada kenyataannya mereka bernyanyi sepuasnya di dalam mobil, Shinya tidak memberitahu hal yang satu itu.

Mito mengangguk mempercayai tunangannya itu, kemudian ia menghapus air matanya. Ia pun membalas pelukan Shinya.

"Jangan lupakan aku lagi. Aku menyayangimu, Shinya." Ucap Mito.

Sayangnya, ucapan itu tidak direspon Shinya. Tapi ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Jantung tidak begitu berdebar-debar lagi, ia juga merasakan rasa..hambar?

Mungkin karena sudah biasa, tapi bagaimana bisa jantungnya berdebar-debar ketika bersama Guren? Apa mungkin….ia….. Tidak, tidak! Ia tidak menyukai pria itu. Dia sudah memiliki Mito, Oke? Jadi hal itu tidak mungkin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 ** _Author's Note :_** Halo semua! *dadah dadah ke readers* Amika datang membawa fanfict baru! Hehe, maaf deh kalo **ONE LAST TIME** belum dilanjut, soalnya nih ya.. ntah kenapa Amika kepengeeeeennn banget buat fict ini. Jadi gimana? Gimana? Jelek? Gaje? Abal? Aneh? Atau masih ada yang lain? Bole bole, silahkan kirim pendapat readers di review yaa~ _Jaa ne~_

 **Mind to Review~?**


	5. Chapter 5

**60 SHADES OF GUREN**

 **DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO KAGAMI TAKAYA**

 **STORY IS MINE**

 **WARNINGS: TYPO(S), OOC, ALUR BERANTAKAN, ABAL, YAOI, GAJE AND OTHERS.**

(ps : Disini ceritanya Shinya itu anak dari bangsawan Hiragi, tapi yahh dia ga nganggap dirinya itu bangsawan kok, Shinya iitu rendah diri+rendah hati. Dia nganggap dirinya itu orang biasa. Shinya juga tetap anak angkat di cerita ini. Di cerita ini, Shinya itu kayak ga dipeduliin gitu sama keluarganya~)

(pss : ketika membaca chapter ini, kalau bisa sambil mendengarkan lagu ellie goulding – love me like you do)

 **Inspired by : 50 Shades Of Grey**

…

 **STOOOP!**

 **SAYA PENGANUT DLDR!**

 **(DON'T LIKE DON'T READ~)**

 **.**

 **.**

Guren menaruh beberapa berkas yang perlu di ketik Shinya tepat di hadapan pria itu. Setelah saling melempar senyum, Shinya mulai mengetik isi berkas itu di komputernya.

Beberapa detik memandangi Shinya yang fokus pada pekerjaannya, membuat Guren semakin merasa kalau dirinya benar-benar menginginkan Shinya. Sembari melangkah pergi, Guren pun menyunggingkan senyum, berharap rencana sederhananya akan berhasil.

Empat puluh menit pun berlalu, Shinya melihat sebuah tulisan tangan di lembar berkas terakhirnya. Ia tersenyum tanpa perlu bertanya tulisan tangan siapa itu. Matanya menyapu seisi ruangan dan benar saja, Guren tidak lagi ada di mejanya.

' _Will you find me?_ '

Begitulah kalimat yang tertulis di sudut bawah kertasnya.

Shinya pun memilih untu menyelesaikan mengetik berkas terakhirnya. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian ia mematikan komputernya tanda ia sudah menyelesaikan berkasnya. Sekarang dia harus mencari Guren. Ia tidak tau akan kemana untuk menemukan pria itu, tapi ia tau jika pria itu pasti meninggalkan jejak.

Begitu dia keluar dari ruangannya, metanya menangkap setangkai mawar merah di dekat pintu lift. Segera saja ia berlari dan mengambilnya. Ternyata bukan hanya setangkai mawar, tai juga ada secarik kertas yang menempel di tangkainya.

'Ingat pertemuan pertama kita?'

Shinya otomatis mengangguk pelan saat selesai membaca kalimat pertama tulisan itu.

'Kau gugup, tapi aku berhasil membuatmu jatuh untuk yang pertama kalinya. Pergilah ke lantai dasar, aku menunggumu, Shinya.'

Shinya tersenyum sendiri setelah selesai membaca isi surat tersebut. Ia masuk ke dalam lift untuk pergi ke lantai dasar.

"Sebenarnya kau ingin melakukan apa, Guren?" gumam Shinya.

TING!

Siapa yang tau, disaat pintu lift terbuka, sudah ada seorang wanita dengan _blazer_ hitam putih yang pertama kali Shinya temui di perusahaan ini, dia yang mengantarkan Shinya ke ruangan Guren, dia adalah Shigure. Shinya meghampiri Shigure dengan tatapan bingung.

"Anda tau kenapa saya berada di depan lift?" Tanya Shigure.

"Guren ya?" Jawab Shinya ragu.

"Selamat! Anda sudah jadi orang spesial bagi Guren- _sama!_ Semoga hubungan kalian terus berlanjut." Ucap Shigure sambil tersenyum tipis yang kemudian menyodorkan secarik kertas pada Shinya.

"Kalau begitu silahkan dibaca." Tambah Shigure.

Shigure mulai melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam lift dan ia sempat berucap 'Semoga beruntung, Shinya- _san_.'

" _Arigatou._ " Lirih Shinya sambil membuka kertas dari Shigure.

'Ingat waktu kau mengobati tanganku yang terluka? Asal kau tau, hanya kau yang peduli padaku, Shinya. Sebagai balasannya, carilah mobilku di tempat parkir biasanya.'

Shinya setengah berlari keluar dari kantornya, tidak peduli orang lain melihatnya terlalu bersemangat. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di area parkiran mobil dan menemukan mobil _Audi_ hitam dengan stiker ' _Owari'_ milik Guren.

Ketika ia sampai di depan mobil Guren, yang di temuinya hanya seorang pria yang memakai kemeja putih dan kalau Shinya tidak salah, dia salah bawahan Guren yang agak akrab dengannya . Pria itu memberikan secarik kertas pada Shinya, setelahnya ia masuk ke dalam mobil Guren dan duduk di kursi pengemudi.

Shinya langsung membaca tulisan di kertas itu.

'Aku jadi ingat makan malam waktu itu, Shinya. Itu pertama kalinya kau ada di mobilku. Sekarang kau juga harus ada di mobil, tapi yang ada bersamamu bukanlah aku.'

Pria itu menghela nafas sebelum masuk ke mobil dan duduk di samping kursi pengemudi.

Ini kali kedua Shinya datang ke restoran dimana Guren mengajaknya makan malam waktu itu. Tapi kali ini bereda situasi, karena saat Shinya datang, restoran itu sangat sepi dan ada seseorang pelayan yang menuggunya di depan pintu utama. Pelayan itu langsung menepuk bahu Shinya dan mengajaknya ke suatu tempat.

"Maaf, tapi aku mau dibawa kemana?" Tanya Shinya bingung.

"Tuan Ichinose mengatakan jika anda datang, anda harus ganti pakaian lebih dahulu." Ucap sang pelayan yang ternyata membawa Shinya ke toilet khusus.

"Silahkan masuk, Tuan. Di dalam sana semuanya sudah tersedia." Tambah si pelayan.

Shinya mengangguk dan melangkahkan kaki kedalam. Sisi kelima belas yang Shinya tau tentang Guren, ia adalah pria yang penuh kejutan.

Yang Shinya dapatkan di dalam toilet adalah sebuah bungkusan yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna hitam putih dan kaus lengan pendek warna hitam. Ah, ada sebuah celana panjang hitam panjang dan juga sepasang sepatu berwarna putih keluaran terbaru.

"Astaga, dia itu benar-benar ya…sebenarnya apa yang ingin dia lakukan." Gumam Shinya sambil tersenyum.

Shinya langsung mengganti pakaian kantor formalnya dengan pakaian yang sudah di sediakan.

Ternyata, di saku kemejanya, terdapat secarik kertas yang membuat Shinya tersenyum membacanya. Sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu dengan si pemberi kejutan tak terduga ini.

'Sudah merindukanku, hm? Keluar dan ikuti kemana bunga mawar mengarah.' Begitulah kalimat di kertas itu.

Shinya pun segera keluar dari toilet, meninggalkan pakaian formalnya. Dia terkejut karena sekarang ada kelopak bunga mawar yang berjajar di lantai. Pasti itu yang akan menunjukkan Shinya dimana Guren berada.

"Aku akan menemukanmu, Guren." Gumam Shinya.

Seiring dengan langkahnya mengikuti arah mawar itu, mulai terdengar dentingan piano. Shinya tidak tau darimana suara piano itu dan siapa yang memainkannya, tapi suara piano itu terdengar dari segala arah.

" _You're the light, you're the night, you're the colour of my blood.. You're the cure, you're the paint, you're the only thing I wanna touch. Never knew that it could mean so much, so much…"_

Shinya tau benar pemilik suara itu. Ia mempercepat langkahnya untuk mengikuti jejak mawar yang mengarah ke tangga atas. Tangga yang sangat mewah. Ada karpet panjang yang tergelar dari puncak tangga sampai anak tangga pertama.

" _So love me like you do.."_

Dan ketika Shinya sampai di anak tangga teratas, ia bisa melihat jelas sosok yang memunggunginya. Pria dengan jas itam sedang memainkan jarinya di atas tuts piano.

Sama sekali tak ada lampu dan matahari di ruangan atas itu. Yang ada hanyalah cahaya dari api lilin yang mengelilingi piano tempat pria itu berada.

" _Touch me like you do.."_

Shinya berjalan mendekat dengan air mata yang hamper menetes. Suara pianonya terdengar melemah dan tepat saat Shinya berada di belakangnya, Guren berdiri dan membalikkan badan menghadap Shinya dan tersenyum sekilas.

" _What are you waiting for_?" Guren bernyanyi sambil setegah bertanya.

Shinya tak bisa menahan diri untuk mencium Guren saat itu juga.

CUP

Sayangnya Gurenlah yang memulai dan sudah pasti di bahas oleh Shinya. Shinya mengalungkan lengan di leher Guren, ia membiarkan punggungnya ditelusuri oleh jemari Guren. Sungguh ia tidak menduga kejutan dari Guren kali ini. Pria itu memang benar-benar penuh dengan kejutan.

Shinya melepaskan tautan mereka ketika dia mulai kehabisan nafas.

"Aku mencintaimu, Shinya. Sangat-sangat mencintaimu." Ucap Guren sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Guren. Sangat-sangat mencintaimu." Balas Shinya.

Guren menggenggam tanganShinya dan menarik Shinya kearah tangga. Bukan tangga mewah seperti tadi, melainkan tangga besi biasa. Shinya hanya mengikuti kemana Guren akan membawanya.

"Aku tidak perlu sejuta hari untuk mengenalmu." Ucap Guren.

Shinya menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda ia bingung karena tiba-tiba Guren berkata begitu.

"Aku tidak perlu punya berton-ton emas, kalau kau bisa jadi sebuah emas yang berharga untuk hidupku, Shinya. Aku tidak perlu kemanapun jika nyatanya kau selalu menungguku. Kau selalu ada untukku." Tambahnya.

Akhirnya Shinya tau dia akan dibawa kemana, ini adalah tangga menuju ke atap restoran yang sangat luas, secara restoran ini juga sangat besar.

CEKLEK (Bener ga?)

"Aku mencintaimu, Shinya dan aku tau kalau kau juga mencintaiku."

Mereka sudah berada di atas atap restoran yang sangat luas sekarang.

"Dan untuk semua hal yang sudah kita lakukan. Maukah kau selalu tetap berada di sisiku apapun yang terjadi dan maukah kau….?" Tambah Guren.

"Guren! Kenapa kau memarkirkan benda itu disini?!" Shinya benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Guren tertawa pelan nelihat ekspresi terkejut Shinya kearah helikopternya. Ya, helikopter Guren sengaja ia parkir diatas gedung restoran itu. Karena itu adalah salah satu kejutan untuk Shinya.

Jika pria itu menjawab ya, maka sebagai hadiahnya Guren akan mengajaknya menaiki helikopter itu.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Shinya." Ucap Guren.

Shinya tersenyum sekilas lalu menatap Guren.

"Jadi, maukah kau….?" Guren mengulurkan tangannya pada Shinya.

"Tentu saja aku mau!" Shinya menerima uluran tangan Guren dan menggenggamnya.

Dengan jawaban itu, Guren menarik lengan Shinya. Mereka berlari kearah helikopter berwarna abu-abu itu.

Guren masuk ke kursi pengemudi dan Shinya sudah pasti duduk di sebelahnya. Mereka saling melempar senyum sambil memasang sabuk pengaman dan juga _headclip_ di kepala.

"Dari yang kudengar, kau juga bisa menerbangkan helikopter eh, Shinya?" Celetuk Guren.

"Apa yang seorang Hiragi Shinya tidak bisa?" Shinya tersenyum mengejek pada Guren.

"Kalau begitu kau siap?" Tanya Guren.

"Aku selalu siap!" Jaawab Shinya dengan semangat.

Guren menekan sebuah tombol dan beberapa lampu di helikopter menyala dan bisa di dengar bunyi baling-baling yang berputar. Pria itu menarik pedal rem lepas kendali, karena bentuknya sama seperti pedal rem di mobil.

Dan saat ini mereka sudah mengudara dengan Guren yang tak henti-hentinya tersenyum dan terkadang ia tertawa karena melihat tingkah Shinya yang sangat _exited_. Sebenarnya ini bukan kali pertama Shinya menaiki helikopter, dia adalah keluarga bangsawan, ingat? Tapi tetap saja dia jarang menaiki helikopter pribadi milik keluarganya.

Guren sengaja tidak menutup jendela helikopternya. Ia ingin Shinya merasa bebas dan lepas, belum lagi ia tau kalau Shinya sedang di hadapkan dengan gadis-gadis dari bangsawan lain yang membuatnya sakit kepala, kalian ingin tau darimana dia mengetahuinya? Nanti saja kita bahas.

"Hei, Guren. Kita akan kemana?" Tanya Shinya.

"Kita akan….ke pulau khusus milikku." Jawab Guren yang langsung membuat Shinya tercengang.

"Sungguh?" Tanya Shinya.

"Tentu saja, ada apartemen yang terletak di tengah-tengah pulau itu dan mungkin…kita.." Jawab Guren sambil menyeringai.

" _Ara ara~_ aku mengerti." Balas Shinya.

Sisi ke enam belas yang Shinya dapatkan hari ini, Guren adalah seorang pria yang mesum. Shinya jadi terkekeh sendiri jika memikirkannya.

Satu malam di pulau khusus milik Guren adalah suatu yang amat menyenangkan bagi Shinya. Ia tidak akan melupakan hari itu sedikit pun, sekalipun sekarang ia sudah kembali ke rumahnya. Shiya merasa amat bebas. Guren telah memberikannya banyak kejutan yang tak terkira.

TING TONG(?)

Shinya tersenyum tipis ketika mendengar bunyi bel apartemennya. Ia akan membiarkan Mahiru atau Shinoa yang membukanya, sementara ia duduk di meja sambil membaca buku. Ia sedang berada di dalam perpustakaan pribadi miliknya yang berada di apartemennya ini.

TING TONG

Bel itu kembali berbunyi.

TING TONG

Ah, lagi-lagi bel itu kembali berbunyi.

Langsung saja seorang gadis berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya. Bisa di lihat ekspresi terkejut diantara kedua belah pihak.

"A-aa, Selamat siang, Mahiru _-sama_." Itu adalah Guren. Ia tidak mengira kalau Mahiru akan berada di apartemen Shinya dan membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Mau apa kemari?" Tanya Mahiru sinis.

"Shinya menyuruhku untuk datang." Jawab Guren seadanya.

Mahiru hanya diam, tapi dari gestur tubuhnya ia membiarkan Guren untuk masuk.

Baru saja Guren melangkahkan kaki untuk masuk, tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis lain muncul.

"Hee~ ternyata Ichinose Guren- _san_." Celetuk Shinoa yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di samping Guren.

"Ah, Shinoa. Tolong antarkan dia ke tempat Shinya." Perintah Mahiru pada adiknya itu.

" _Ryoukai, Nee-san!_ " Ucap Shinoa sambil menghormat.

"Kalau begitu, ikut aku, Guren- _san._ " Ucap Shinoa yang berjalan lebih dahulu.

"Sejak kapan kalian tinggal disini, Shinoa?" Tanya Guren yang saat ini tengah mengikuti Shinoa.

"Hm? Sejak…empat hari yang lalu." Jawab Shinoa.

Kalian tau kenapa Guren bisa dengan enaknya bicara dengan Shinoa? Itu karena mereka sudah mengenal sebelumnya. Kapan? Saat pesta Mito waktu itu. Ingatkah kalian ketika Guren sedang memperhatikan Shinya ternyata ada orang lain yang memperhatikannya? Orang itu adalah Shinoa. Sebelum dia dan mahiru ke panggung Shinoa sempat menemui Guren dan berbincang dengannya. Mereka memutuskan untuk bertukar semua informasi tentaang apapun yang terjadi pada Shinya. Karena itu Guren tau kalau waktu itu Shinya sedang pusing akibat gadis-gadis yang di kenalkan padanya.

"Kita sampai~" Ucap Shinoa.

Ternyata mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu berwarna biru yang senada dengan langit musim panas. Shinoa langsung membuka pintu tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu dan melangkah masuk.

" _Nii-san~~_ " Panggil Shinoa yang kemudian mendekat kearah kakaknya itu.

"Hm?" Shinya tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang di bacanya.

"Ada tamu untukmu." Balas Shinya.

"Yasudah, suruh saja dia masuk dan menemuiku disini." Ucap Shinya sambil membalik lembar buku ke halaman selanjutnya.

Shinoa hanya mendengus dan kemudian kembali mendekat kearah Guren yang dari tadi diam di pintu.

"Ah, _Nii-san_ , tadi ponselmu berdering berkali-kali." Ucap Shinoa

"Lalu?" Balas Shinya. Yah beginilah dia, jika sudah membaca buku bisa lupa diri.

"Aishh, yang menelponmu adalah Ayah." Ucap Shinoa.

Shinya hanya membalasnya dengan menjawab 'Oh' tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku.

"Ah, kau bisa masuk, Guren- _san_." Ucap Shinoa pada Guren yang dari tadi berdiri di pintu mendengarkan obrolan Shinya dan Shinoa.

Tepat setelah itu Shinoa melangkah keluar dari perpustakaan pribadi sang kakak. Guren pun melangkah masuk lalu menutup pintu. Ia melangkah kearah Shinya yang sedang seriusnya membaca buku. Jika disaat begini, barulah Shinya terlihat seperti seorang bangsawan terhormat dari keluarga Hiragi.

"Shinya." Panggil Guren yang kemudian duduk di kursi di hadapan Shinya. Sayangnya ada meja yang menjadi pembatas mereka.

"Hm?" Balas Shinya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

Guren kembali memperhatikan Shinya. Rambutnya yang agak berantakan karena angin yang berhembus dari jendela yang berada di belakangnya, mata sebiru langit di musim panas, kaus berlengan pendek berwarna putih yang pas dibadannya, celana panjang hitam dan..sebuah arloji _silver_ melingkar pas ditangannya. Dia tidak terlalu memikirkan arloji itu, bisa saja sebelum dia datang tadi Shinya baru saja pulang entah darimana.

"Shinya." Guren kembali memanggil pria yang sedang berkutat dengan buku di dahadapannya ini dan sayang hanya dib alas sebuah gumaman.

"Hm?"

Sekarang Guren memperhatikan buku-buku yang di tumpuk diatas meja. Ia mengambil salah satu buku dan membaca judulnya. Dia agak terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa setengah dari bacaan Shinya adalah buku bacaan yang rumit. Bahkan dia menemukan buku berbahasa Prancis disitu.

"Hei, Shinya. Aku baru tau kalau suka dengan bacaan yang rumit seperti ini." Ucap Guren yang kembali di tanggapi dengan gumaman.

"Hmm"

"Shinya! Aku sedang bicara!" Guren menarik buku yang sedang di baca Shinya dan melihatnya.

" _Aladdin?"_ Guren menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu menatap Shinya.

"Kau masih suka membaca dongeng bocah seperti ini?" Tanya Guren.

"Aku suka ceritanya kok." Jawab Shinya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau menyuruhku kesini?" Tanya Guren lagi.

Bukannya menjawab, Shinya memperhatikan Guren. Hari ini pria itu mengenakan kemeja lengan pendek hijau, celana panjang hitam dan sepatu berwarna hitam putih.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam bersama disini." Barulah Shinya menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"Makan malam?" Ulang Guren.

Shinya mengangguk tanpa menghapus senyumannya.

"Hh, baiklah." Guren menerima tawaran Shinya kemudian membalas senyuman pria itu.

Shinya mengalihkan pandangannya pandangannya pada pintu yang baru saja diketuk perlahan dan sekarang sudah ada sosok gadis bernama Mahiru yang membawakan makanan untuk Shinya.

" _Are?_ Padahal aku tidak meminta lho, _Nee-chan_." Ucap Shinya sambil tersenyum jahil ketika Mahiru meletakkan piring yang isinya adalah dua potong _cake getau chocolate_ favorit Shinya.

"Habisnya aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk memakannya, lalu kau bilang 'Masukkan saja kedalam lemari es, aku lebih suka memakannya jika beku.' Dan sekarang aku baru mengeluarkannya setelah dua jam di lemari es." Balas Mahiru sambil sesekali menirukan cara bicara Shinya.

"Aku juga lupa kalau tadi aku pergi membeli _cake_." Gumam Shinya.

"Sekarang makan itu." Ucap Mahiru kemudain keluar dari sana.

"Tak kusangka kalau kalian akrab." Celetuk Guren.

"Ahaha~ jarang-jarang dia mau akrab denganku. Bahkan sampai merengek-rengek untuk tinggal disini." Balas Shinya yang kemudian mulai memakan _cake_ nya.

"Hei, sepotong lagi untukmu." Tambahnya ketika melihat Guren malah diam.

"Hei, Shinya. Kau punya buku tentang sejarah para keluarga bangsawan?" Guren malah bertanya daripada menyentuh _cake_ itu.

"Hm? Tentu saja aku punya. Malahan aku di suruh untuk menghapal semua isi buku itu oleh Ayah." Jawab Shinya sambil membuka laci mejanya dan mengeluarkan buku tebal yang sudah terlihat tua.

Guren mengambil buku itu dan mulai membacanya. Setelah lima menit membaca, barulah Guren memakan _cake_ nya dan lanjut membaca sambil memakan _cake._ Shinya yang melihat itu tersenyum tipis lalu lanjut membaca kisah _Aladdin_ tadi, tentunya sambil memakan _cake_.

Dua puluh menit sudah mereka habiskan dengan membaca buku. Sekarang mereka sudah berhenti membaca, hitung-hitung mengistirahatkan mata mereka.

"Tunggu dulu, tadi kau bilang kau di suruh untuk menghapal semua isi buku ini?" Tanya Guren.

"Hm. Aku di suruh untuk menghapalnya." Jawab Shinya.

"Dan?" Tanya Guren lagi.

"Dan tentu saja aku sudah menghapal semuanya." Jawab Shinya enteng.

Guren langsung tercengang dengan jawaban Shinya. Buku setebal itu mampu di hapal oleh Shinya? Yang benar saja.

"Kureto- _nii_ , Seishiro- _nii_ , _Nee-chan_ dan Shinoa- _chan_ juga sudah menghapal semua isi buku ini." Tambah Shinya.

Guren menghela nafasnya. Dia tidak akan mengerti jalan pikiran Shinya, tapi dia akan mencoba memahaminya.

"Ah, sudah sore. Ayo kita keluar." Ucap Shinya setelah melirik arlojinya lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

Guren ikut bangkit dan menatap tangannya yang sudah di genggam Shinya dan menariknya keluar dari ruang perpustakaan. Shinya menarik Guren ke dapur dan berjalan mendekat kearah _mini bar_ yang ada di dapurnya.

"Kau duduklah disitu. Aku segera kembali." Perintah Shinya kemudian ia berjalan kearah ruang tamu tempat Mahiru dan Shinoa sedang menonton televisi.

Guren hanya menurut dan duduk di kursi yang ada di _mini_ _bar_ tersebut.

" _Nee~_ Ayo kita masak bersama." Celetuk Shinya.

"Ayo!" Shinoa langsung berdiri dan dengan semangat menerima ajakan Shinya.

"Ayolah, Mahiru. Jarang-jarang kita begini." Shinya menarik Mahiru dan mengajak kedua saudarinya itu ke dapur.

Guren melihat kedatangan Shinya bersama kedua saudarinya itu. Dia sempat melirik kearah Mahiru.

"Jadi? Kita akan makan apa? Ada usul?" Tanya Shinoa.

" _Steak._ "

" _Omelete_." Itu adalah usul dari Shinya dan Mahiru.

"Lalu? Guren- _san_ , kau punya usul?" Tanya Shinoa pada Guren.

"Hm? Mungkin kari." Jawab Guren.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita masak!" Ucap Shinoa dengan penuh semangat.

"Kita bagi tugas. _Nee-chan_ lebih pandai memasak _steak_ disbanding aku. Jadi kau bagian _steak_ ya? Lalu..karena kau cukup ceroboh dibagian memasak, jadi kau siapkan _omelette_ nya, Shinoa dan aku akan memasak kari untuk tamu kita. Lalu kau tidak punya usul, Shinoa?" Ucap Shinya.

"Hm? Sepertinya aku juga ingin kari." Balas Shinoa.

Shinya mengangguk singkat. Sementara Mahiru mengambil bahan-bahan makanan. Yap! Urusan masak-memasak, Shinya dan Mahiru jagonya di keluarga Hiragi. Dulu Shinoa juga pernah memasak _omelette_ dengan temannya, Sangu Mitsuba. Dan kalian tau apa akhirnya? Wajan yang mereka pakai untuk memasak _omelette_ malah hangus dan _omelette_ nyamalah tebakar.

" _Ittadakimasu~_ " Ucap mereka berempat secara serentak lalu mulai memakan makanannya.

Suasana makan kali ini cukup ramai akibat Shinoa dan Guren yang sesekali saling mengejek, tapi sayangnya Mahiru tetap diam sedari tadi. Shinya tau alasan saudarinya yang satu itu diam, itu pasti karena ada Guren. Tiba-tiba saja suasana sempat hening beberapa saat.

"Oh ayolah, berhenti memasang wajah di tekuk begitu, Mahiru." Ucap Shinya yang sudah tak tahan dengan ekspresi gadis di hadapannya itu.

"Ha?" Mahiru malah bingung.

"Hh, aku tau kau pasti merasa risih karena disini ada Guren. Tapi sudahlah, jangan terus-terusan bertengkar, sebegitu enaknyakah bertengkar itu? Aku tau kalian punya masalah tapi setidaknya selesaikan lalu kalian bisa jadi teman kan?" Shinya betul-betul jengah dengan ekspresi saudarinya itu yang sedari tadi diam saja. Bahkan saat Sinya bertanyapun hanya dijawab sangat singkat.

Guren dan Mahiru yang mendengar itu tersentak. Kemudian mereka berpikir kalau ucapan Shinya itu ada benarnya, dulu mereka juga teman baik. Mungkin tidak masalah untuk kembali berteman kan?

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Shinya.

Mahiru menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Guren dengan maksud berjabat tangan.

"Kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya, Guren." Ucap Mahiru dengan senyuman tipis.

"Begitupula aku, Mahiru…" Guren menerima jabatan tangan Mahiru lalu membalas senyuman Mahiru dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Tidak. Cukup Mahiru saja." Balas Mahiru yang di balas anggukan pelan dari Guren.

Shinya dan Shinoa saling melirik lalu tersenyum melihat saudari mereka itu.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, mereka sudah selesai makan dan sekarang mereka berempat sudah duduk di karpet sambil bermain kartu. Bagi yang kalah, wajahnya akan di coret dengan tepung, begitulah hukumannya.

Wajah Shinya, Guren dan Shinoa sudah benar-benar penuh dengan tepung saat ini. Salahkanlah Mahiru yang terlalu ahli bermain kartu, dia bahkan baru tiga kali kalah.

"Aku menyerah!" Ucap Shinya lalu meletakkan kartunya dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan wajahnya.

Guren dan Shinoa ikut menyerah dan menyusul Shinya ke kamar mandi. Sementara Mahiru hanya membersihkan coretan tepung dengan tisu. Saat mereka bertiga akan kembali ke ruang tamu, Guren menarik Shinya ke dapur.

"Hm? Kau ingin sesuatu, Guren?" Tanya Shinya.

"Aku menginginkanmu." Jawab Guren sambil menyeringai.

"Kau tau kit tidak bisa hari ini, bagaimana jika lain hari?" Ucap Shinya.

"Boleh saja, tapi aku ingin mendapat ciumanmu terlebih dahulu sebelum aku pulang." Balas Guren yang tangannya sudah melingkar di pinggang Shinya.

"Boleh saja." Shinya tersenyum pada Guren.

Shinya melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Guren ketika Guren mengecup bibirnya. Ah, lama-lama kecupan itu jadi ciuman panas yang jika dilanjutkan, pasti kalian tau apa yang akan terjadi kan?

Guren melepaskan ciumannya ketika mereka berdua sudah kehabisan oksigen. Guren tersenyum sekilas dan memeluk Shinya erat. Sudah pasti Shinya membalas pelukan itu tak kalah erat.

"Sebenarnya aku belum ingin melepasmu." Ucap Guren ketika ia melepas pelukannya.

"Sama halnya denganku." Balas Shinya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pulang." Ucap Guren.

Shinya mengangguk lalu berjalan bersama Guren menuju pintu depan. Mereka berdua heran ketika pintu depan sudah terbuka. Shinya mempercepat langkahnya ke into lalu mengecek keadaaan sekitar, siapa tau ada orang lain yang masuk tanpa sepengetahuannya, tapi sepertinya tidak ada.

"Ada sesuatu?" Tanya Guren.

Shinya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke garasi ketika mendengar pintu garasinya di buka. Bisa dilihat kalau itu adalah Mahiru.

"Ah, Shinya. Aku mau membeli sesuatu, jadi aku minta kunci mobilmu." Ucap Mahiru.

"Kau mau membeli apa?" Tanya Shinya.

" _Himitsu~_ " Jawab Mahiru.

"Hh, terserah dan berhati-hatilah." Shinya merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil kunci mobil dan melemparnya kearah Mahiru yang langsung di tangkap oleh Mahiru.

"Jangan tidur terlalu lama, Shinya." Ucap Guren sambil menepuk kepala Shinya lalu berjalan kearah mobilnya.

Guren sempat berhenti ketika mendengas suara mobil yang di gas. Dia menatap mobil yang baru saja melewatinya.

" _Chevrolet Camaro_ _berwarna navy tipe tinggi dan itu adalah keluaran terbaru_. _"_ Batin Guren tercengang. Bahkan mobilnya bukanlah tandingan mobil itu, oke? Itu adalah mobil _sport_ nan mewah yang tidak semua orang bisa memilikinya.

"Shinya, yang tadi itu mobilmu?" Tanya Guren.

"Hm? Kenapa? Terkejut?" Balas Shinya sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Ah, aku lupa kalau kau ini adalah seorang bangsawan." Ucap Guren.

Shinya hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Guren.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi!" Guren mengeraskan suaranya ketika dia akan masuk kedalam mobil.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" Balas Shinya sambil tersenyum ketika melihat mobil Guren menghilang dari pandangannya.

" _Are?_ " Shinya menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika mobilnya sudah kembali dan sekarang tengah di masukkan ke dalam garasi.

Shinya malas menebak, jadi dia memilih untuk naik ke kamarnya dan tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _ **Author's Note :**_ Yo! Author udah update! Yeayy, _Arigatou Gomzaimasu_ untuk reviewnya. Nanti aku buat khusus untuk balesan review deh, kayaknya setelah chapter terakhir*ditabok* soalnya author tetap sekolah di saat puasa begini, tapi author udah baca review kalian kok. Ah iya, gak sabar nih nunggu manga chapter 47 dirilis, huuww~ rilisnya masih lama, tanggal 4 Juli. Eh iya! Tanggal 7 nanti Mit- _chan Otanjoubi Omedettou_ kan? Ahh~~ ga sabar _ kalau gitu sekian deh, tinggalkan jejak dengan review ya!

 _ **Mind to Review~?**_


End file.
